Fateless Fortune
by LordFail
Summary: It's been two years since Souji Seta left the town of Inaba. However on the day of his return Naoto encounters a stranger that sets in motion events that threaten the stability of the two worlds. Its a race against time with the stakes raised to un-BEAR-able proportions...I'm so so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note **: Ladies, Gentlemen, whatever the hell else you may or may not be I have returned to grace the unwashed masses with more sub par writing from some dick on the internet. Anyway it's been over a year since I've written much of anything (Damn life and its need to have THINGS occur) but since I just played through persona 4 which was a great game all around (although combat could be annoying sometimes but it was mostly me yelling colorful obscenities at imaginary characters, like all normal people, so you know take it as you will) I got an idea for a story that I bounced around in my head for a week or so and I just needed to start writing.

I'm not exactly sure how this is going to go so just BEAR with me as we go along HAHAHA...ha...ha...I'm so sorry I'll never do that again. Anyway I'm not going to say too much about the plot, just that it assumes that the game ended on the normal ending as opposed to the true ending so you know spoilers I guess and that the story focuses a lot on Naoto along with another OC character, but Naoto is awesome so it's ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me, I own OC's, slavery is wrong but their not real so it must be ok.

* * *

**Fateless Fortune**

**Chapter 1: **

The countryside passed before gray eyes as a girl in a blue hat and double breasted cardigan coat stared out the slightly dirty train window deep in thought as she absentmindedly checked her phone.

_April 11th...of course he would arrive on the same day as last time, _Naoto thought amused at the coincidence, Souji had arrived earlier that afternoon from Tokyo and based on the text she received from Kanji there was quite a welcome party for him when he arrived, a stark contrast from when he arrived in Inaba for the very first time.

_He's always had a way of garnering attention it seems, then again he hasn't been in town since he left the first time, _she sighed as she fixed a stray blue hair that was out of place. _It's probably for the best that I didn't arrive with him though, I had extra case work to go over...well that and I'm not fond of large crowds, too much noise...though it's been so long since I've last seen him._

Naoto reminisced about the past, the murders, the TV world, her friends and many other things in between. As she recalled these memories she scanned the train and its occupants, most of the time when she took the train from the city the train would be practically empty by the time it hauled towards Inaba, however this time around there were a good dozen people on board, most of which were middle aged men in business suits.

_More than likely heading towards Amagi Inn for a business function, this town has been seeing its fair share of growth over the last two years, _Naoto mused as she exercised her skills of deduction, not that really needed to at the time but she still enjoys using her skills as often as possible. As her eyes scanned the trains space she singled out a visual sore thumb, while the middle aged men were in suits with clean haircuts this man wore a hooded jacket with locks of long unkempt dark brown hair that seemed to keep his face hidden from plain view, he seemed to be like a statue as he intently stared out the window, thoughts more than likely well beyond the confines of the train.

_Strange, perhaps a foreigner? _She would've thought more on the subject if she wasn't stirred from within herself by the train grinding to a halt and announcing its arrival to Inaba. As the trains doors opened Naoto collected herself and exited to the crisp evening spring air. The other travelers departed mostly in the same direction, the word Amagi reaching her ever vigilant ears as she mentally congratulated her correct deduction, not that the information mattered much but it was still fun to her. She felt her phone go off as she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Good Evening Chie" She spoke formally

"Hey Naoto are you in town yet?" Chie asked with a slightly muffled voice

"Just stepped off the train as of now a matter of fact" Naoto answered

"Great we're all at...YOSUKE HANDS OFF THE BEEF!" Chie suddenly shouted to the detriment of Naoto right ear drum as she heard Yosuke in the background complain about a sixth bowl

"...I take it that dinner is at Aiya's tonight?" Naoto asked as the sound of ringing dissipated from her ear

"Of course! We would've had a celebration at Yukiko's but its supposedly packed tonight, still can't beat beef bowls though I'll have another!" Chie shouted at who Naoto assumed was the chef as Yosuke howled a cry of anguish in the background.

_He decided to pay for her food again it seems...the boy never learns, _Naoto chuckled softly to herself before answering "I'll be there as soon as I can" Naoto guaranteed

"Ok cool, I'll tell everyone else, I know Souji will be glad to hear that" Chie cheerfully added before she hung up. Naoto closed the phone shut and pocketed it as a solemn look overcome her fair features _I'm sure he will be... _she thought as she made her way towards the restaurant

She could already hear her friends from down the street as she made her way inside the restaurant to where her friends were seated.

"Eight bowls Chie, EIGHT BOWLS!"

"I had to do traffic detail today Yosuke, you know how much I hate that" Chie responded with annoyance as she indulged in another beef bowl

"I think I'm watching my life savings disappear before my eyes" Yosuke moaned as he lowered his head in defeat

"Well you did offer to buy for her dude" Kanji pointed out as he savored his meal

"I know I know I'm obviously not really mad but still you'd think the black hole would be filled EVENTUALLY" Yosuke joked in his misery

"If you throw enough beef bowls at me you might" Chie quipped, clearly having fun with Yosuke, instantly regretting it as a familiar mischievous look sweeped across his face

"So what your saying is that you want me to fill you up?" Yosuke joked as a look of confusion came upon her flushed face

"What the...NO what is wrong with you weirdo?" Chie asked as she raised a fist to playfully punch his shoulder, though still a playful punch from Chie was enough for the Yosuke to rub his shoulder sheepishly. However before he could respond he felt a hand smack him upside the head before a small figure took a seat at the corner of the table

"Wha...Naoto what was that for?!" Yosuke complained as he rubbed his head

"For making such a childish joke...also she was going too easy on you for my taste" Naoto replied simply as she sat down on the far corner of the table nearest to the door and quickly made an order.

"Oh I was just getting started Naoto don't you worry" Chie assuring menacingly as she placed Yosuke in a headlock.

"Pure...evil" Yosuke mouthed out as he fought for a breath of air.

"Who knew you had such an evil streak Naoto" A familiar silver haired teen joked as Naoto laid eyes on Souji for the first time in the last two years, he had clearly grown since then height wise by a good four or five inches, to most that wouldn't be too dramatic a change but for Naoto who hadn't grown an inch it was much more noticeable to her. His hair had also grown by a few inches as well but otherwise maintained its form, otherwise he looked no different from her memory of him on the train two years ago.

"I haven't a clue of what you're talking about senpai" Naoto declared as she feigned innocence

"Oh so you like bad girls is that it senpai?" Rise joked as she tightened her hold on Souji's left arm which clearly hasn't been released from her vice like grip since his arrival.

"Wha...just what are you implying?!" Naoto asked defensively as a blush overcame her cheeks, to everyones amusement as boisterous laughter erupted from the table. _Well at least this questionable lot hasn't changed with the time _She noted with approval as she took in all the figures at the table, although some had different superficial changes such as clothing and hair styles they all still were who they were two years ago. Not that it wasn't obvious from her almost daily interactions with them since she was a resident of Inaba but with Souji back in town it brought out the best in them all.

About half an hour passed as everyone updated Souji on the going ons of town and what they were all up to. Yosuke still works at Junes with his father, not a permanent job by any means but serviceable for his needs. Chie got a job with the Inaba police in hopes of becoming a detective thanks to Souji's uncle Ryotaro Dojimas strong recommendation, though that didn't stop the department from piling the less than glamorous police work on the rookie, a fact she often vents on her friends but nonetheless loves what she does. Yukiko is still training to manage Amagi Inn, though she sometimes wonders what it would've been like if she went through with leaving Inaba she doesn't regret staying. As Kanji started recalling his life's going ons to Souji a middle aged man in a somewhat ragged suit quietly walked into the establishment and sat down at the counter top to the right side of Naoto, she thought nothing of it and continued listening.

Kanji had taken a liking to working at the textile shop and is in the middle of making a new line of plush toys which he affectionately describes as "The cutest shit ever" as Kanji like a statement as one could make really. Rise gladly boasted about how well her career was going, she had expanded her talents into the field of acting recently which she is very excited about. Souji had asked where Teddie was to which Yosuke was about to explain when Naoto's attention was directed to another figure who entered the restaurant, recognizing him as the sore thumb from the train. With a better view of him from the corner of her eye she realized exactly how tall was, rivaling even Kanji who stood at least a good six feet. His clothes which were the same as before included a pair of worn jeans that were probably pretty nice at one point and a pair of worn black shoes that had seen better days. However despite the He quickly made his way to a seat next to the right of the man in the suit and spoke.

"Yakisoba please" He ordered in correct Japanese, though it was clear to Naoto that it wasn't his first language. He sat in silence for a moment before turning to the man to his left "Inabas a nice place huh?" He asked casually in what was very rudimentary Japanese.

"Your Japanese could use some work" The man joked casually as he returned the strangers attempt at small talk.

"Well...good thing you know english then" The stranger replied in a much more serious tone, his expression unreadable due to Naoto only being able to see their backs at this point. The man seemed to tense at the accusation as he fumbled for an answer.

"I...I think you have me mistaken for someone else" The man responded in Japanese as he now had no intentions of continuing the strange conversation with the just as strange man.

"Really? Then how did you understand me just now?" The stranger asked casually, before the man could continue the stranger continued "They did say that you didn't think much before you talked...Kichiro" The stranger declared as he lowered his voice to avoid any unwanted attention, not that anyone was paying attention save for one who was now VERY interesting in where this was going.

"H...How do you know my name?" The man answered in a hushed whisper in english now as he was visibly shaken, Naoto glanced towards her friends who had no knowledge of the conversation taking place before focusing back on the discussion at hand.

"I know a lot of things Kichiro, where you live, what you do...who you've been talking to" The stranger emphasized his last point as he received his noodles and started to eat "Hmm...these are some tasty noodles huh?" The stranger pointed out in a very casual manner not befitting the mood that was set.

"What do you want from me?" Kichiro asked with the clear tint of fear in his voice.

"I'll get to the point then" The stranger replied as he put down his eating utensils "I know what you're planning to do two days from now...I'm giving you a chance to walk away from this" He stated in a way that seemed to plead more than demand.

"I...I can't...it's what must be done" Kichiro stated with a sense of purpose.

"Bullshit, you know damn well that's not the case!" The stranger replied with barely controlled rage, still nobody but Naoto heard him.

"To the contrary it's exactly what must be done...for humanity's sake" Kichiro reasoned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_What is this...humanity's sake? _Naoto thought as she tried in vain to piece together a semblance of logic to the words she was hearing, she was at least thankful that she worked heavily on improving her english.

"Then you're pretty far gone huh?" The stranger asked as he returned to his noodles with a heavy sigh "In that case...you better enjoy that meal"

"I'm sorry?" Kichiro asked in confusion

"I'm saying to enjoy what you got now, because if your truly committed to doing what you're about to do...then I'll have to kill you when you leave" The stranger declared with no hint of jest behind those words. It took all of her willpower to stop herself from gasping as Naoto took in his words.

"I see...in that case I shall do that" Kichiro replied rather calmly as he continued his meal...much slower than before though.

_I...is he serious? To declare such a thing in a public forum as this...what is going on here? _Naoto tried her best to continue listening to her friends conversation while she continued to process this information in her mind. A few minutes later she heard the stranger speak again.

"I assume it's on you now?" He asked as he consumed more of his noodles

"Of course" Kichiro answered, Naoto noticed that his responses were becoming less and less hesitant

"Well in that case, when I give chase...run away from here, these people don't need to be involved in your bullshit" The stranger asked sincerely

"Whether I accomplish my task here or in any spot that you deem acceptable, it won't change the outcome any, surely you know at least that much" Kichiro asked

"...I know but still, I'd prefer that" The stranger reasoned as he finished his bowl and left the appropriate amount of money next to the empty bowl.

"In that case...I'll grant you that for your persistence" Kichiro accepted in an almost kindly manner as he finished his meal and left money next to his bowl as well.

"Thank you...it's your move Kichiro, what's it gonna be?" The stranger asked as Naoto noticed his body tense, ready for any sudden movement, she also noticed his right hand shift towards something on his side. Kichiro on the other hand was visibly shaking as he seemed to be calculating his next move very carefully.

Naoto watched with apprehension as she was now visibly petrified to the core with the situation at hand, so many things did not add up. Why here of all places? Was it because the stranger was confident that no one would pick up on a conversation in english? Perhaps maybe he thought that he would have some sort of advantage catching Kichiro in a public venue?

Perhaps he was just hungry?

Her line of thought was interrupted by a hand softly shaking her shoulder.

"Hey Naoto are you alri..." Yosuke's question was suddenly interrupted as Kichiro burst from his seat without warning and bolted towards the door as if he had seen a ghost, a fear not completely unfounded as the stranger erupted from his seat and ran after him, however in his sudden movement Naoto managed to catch a glimpse of the object the stranger had been reaching for under his jacket.

A gun

"Oh no" Naoto muttered out as she jumped out of her seat a few seconds later and gave chase.

"Wha...Naoto what's wrong?!" Yosuke shouted in confusion as everyone else rose from their seats.

"Yosuke get the check, we'll go after her!" Chie ordered as she exited the restaurant, following Souji's lead.

"But I..." Yosuke was at a loss for words as the server gave him the check with no semblance of sympathy for his situation and oblivious to the dangerous words that were exchanged.

"Aw man, I guess I didn't need to eat next month anyway" Yosuke sighed out as he fished out his wallet.

The pair ran with great speed as Naoto tried to keep up, unfortunately her short stature insured that her strides only let her go so fast as the pair were lost visually, but thankfully people were still out and were not oblivious to the chase as Naoto used the direction in which the peoples puzzled expressions were pointed at to direct her towards an alleyway that seemed almost maze like in design. She finally managed to catch up after losing some time navigating the alleyway as she hugged her back against the wall and crept towards the corner as she peered around to find the pair in a standoff as the stranger had what looked to be a .38 revolver pointed squarely at Kichiro who was backed up in a corner, with fear in his eyes as he looked for a way out.

"End of the line Kichiro, give it up before you make me do this!" The stranger ordered as he held the cornered man in his sights, Naoto noticed that his hood had come down during the chase to reveal a head of long dark brown shoulder length hair but so far nothing else.

_His stance and handle on that weapon suggests that he's not trained in handling it, perhaps if I... _Naoto bit back a curse as she just realized that she didn't have her revolver on her, _Of all the times for me to be forgetful_

Kichiro looked like a cornered animal, with nowhere else to go and out of options...

He unleashed his last resort.

He pulled off his suit jacket to reveal the source of this altercation, a vest with an intricately designed bomb attached as well as the detonator which his thumb was firmly placed. Naoto couldn't believe her eyes as she felt a tinge of fear envelop her, freezing her in place.

"STAY BACK! If my thumb slips...it goes off" Kichiro manically threatened as the stranger took a step back before tightening his resolve

"So that's what it was...easy man easy, you don't need to do this" The stranger assured carefully

"Don't you understand you insolent child? You can't stop this no matter what you do...fate has deemed this to be done" Kichiro declared with gusto

"Don't call me a child you crazy fuck!" The stranger suddenly shouted before composing himself. "Is that what your calling this? FATE?!" He asked with unbridled rage

"Fate dictates all...no one can escape from it, you, me...not even Izanami" Kichiro added to the strangers confusion. The significance of it all was lost on Naoto as she was just trying to keep herself together.

"Miss...I know your back there" The stranger bellowed suddenly, shaking Naoto out of her stupor to lock eyes with the stranger, his steely hazel eyes bore into her as the look of fear and concern were just barely noticeable on his otherwise determined expression "Please...find safety" He pleaded with true concern that she was unprepared for.

"It doesn't matter in the end" Kichiro interrupted as all attention was locked on him "As I said no one avoids their fate...and you'd be a fool to believe so" He stated as his thumb started to loosen.

_He's only a good five meters away...if it goes off...oh god!_

"Then...I am a fool, for I only have one thing to say" The stranger responded as he took aim "Fuck your fate!" His memories of what happened next are fuzzy at best as he recalled the recoil of his gun followed by a loud noise that seemed to envelop him with a pain that he had never felt before, it was the end and he knew it...and yet he still failed to stop this madman. There were many guesses he could make as to what happens when you get blown up by high grade explosives...but this certainly wasn't one of them.

The stranger bolted upright, immediately regretting that decision as his cranium collided with the...car roof? He took a moment to rub the top of his head before scanning his surroundings, the only word he could use to describe this room is...mysterious, if not a bit gaudy for his tastes. However decorating wasn't his forte along with the least of his concerns as his eyes locked on two people sitting calmly before him, one on the right side was a women with blond hair that seemed to regard him with only slight interest, but to the stranger the most intriguing figure was the one that sat straight ahead of him. It looked to be a man...well a man with pointy ears and a nose that seemed to defy reality itself in its size, he could've written an autobiography for that nose...he discarded that thought and chalked it up to temporary insanity due to being blown up, yeah that'll work. The man seemed to be in deep thought before he lifted his head to regard the confused visitor sitting before him and addressed him.

"Welcome...to the velvet room"

* * *

**Authors Note**: and done, I just spent a good six hours on this and damn I'm sore. Yeah I'm probably a slow typer but it's really just because I've been making sure this was as good as I could make it, so hopefully it's at least passable.

Anyway if you enjoyed this story so far please feel free to leave a review, whether you liked it or not I'd love to hear from you, also if I got any facts wrong about characters or anything with the lore feel free to message me about it, I may have beaten the game but some details may have been lost in the abyss that is my mind and remember don't get blown up by explosives...its apparently not pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me, so you can call off the death squads Atlus

**Fateless Fortune**

**Chapter 2**

"My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter..." Igor seemed to pause and reflect in thought before continuing "Hmm how peculiar...Margaret our visitors are usually still among the world of the living are they not?" Igor asked with curiosity as the woman to his left gave him a look of confusion in response, he then seemed to return for a moment in deep thought before perking up with a glint in his eye. "I see...how unusual" Igor commented as he waiting for the stranger before him to form words.

"I...am I dead?" The stranger asked slowly, dreading the answer he believed he would get.

"For the moment yes, you had departed...but it seems that Fortune has intervened on your behalf" Igor announced with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ah...well that's good, I don't really think being dead suits me" The stranger joked, mostly to keep himself stable enough to figure out where and why he is even here.

"Yes your body is currently in the realm of the living unharmed, you will return to it shortly" Igor assured "Well I suspect that you have many questions, unfortunately we only have so long so let's get to the crux of the matter shall we? Let's start with your name if you would be so kind..." Igor's words trailed off as he awaited a response.

"My name...is Mikael...Mikael Mendez" Mikael replied as he found the will to respond.

"I see...well let's take a quick look at your future shall we?" Igor suggested as a deck of what looked to be tarot cards materialized before him, however a look of hesitation swept across Igor's face as he immediately dematerialized the cards and stared intently at Mikael's ever dumbfounded expression. "...I see, this just gets more and more interesting does it not Margaret?" Igor asked as he craned his head in your direction.

"Forgive me sir but I don't understand the significance of your words" She asked with slight disappointment.

"Well...it seems our friend here has no fate" Igor concluded, the significance lost to Mikael.

"So...what does that mean exactly?" Mikael asked as he started to find his will to speak once more.

"To put it simply, every mortal is bound to the will of fate, whether or not they believe in its concept is inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. However it seems that due to forces that even I cannot understand, you have altered your fate." Igor explained

"Did that have to do with this Fortune thing that you mentioned before?" Mikael asked to try in vain to understand what was happening.

"That is within the realm of possibility...though there seems to be another force at work..." Igor mentioned offhandedly, as if unsure of himself before clasping his hands together and continuing with a jovial grin on his face "Though I'm sure you can piece together the reason as to why Fortune decided to prevent your untimely demise on your own" Igor encouraged

"Woa...but wait I have more questions!" Mikael protested in vain as his vision seemed to dissipate

"We can go over details at a later date, for now I will impart upon you some advice...this is not a task you can complete on your own, you must put your faith in others as well as yourself" Igor stated in a voice that seemed to move farther and farther away.

"I wish you good luck on your journey...Mikael" Margaret imparted as Mikael's vision completely faded before he felt himself bolt upright.

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN ANSWER MY GO...huh?" Mikael lost his place in his anger filled rant as he registered that he was back where he was, he glanced down at his limbs to see that they were unharmed as Igor promised...but they certainly didn't feel that way as they were causing intense pain. However he managed to get to his feet with no problem so he concluded that he had no real lasting damage. "Perhaps the pain from what I was saved from?" Mikael mumbled to himself as another wave of pain shot through his body. "Dammit Fortune why did you leave the pain...what a dick...wait what the fuck am I saying?" Mikael mumbled as he shook his head and decided to think on the rather strange subject at a later time as he realized that his surroundings were...off. "What the hell is with this fog? How long was I out for?" Mikael mumbled as he looked down at his right hand and realized that he was still clutching his gun. "Probably should hang on to that" He told himself as he returned it to his right side where he had it before, he then took a step back and almost tripped on something.

A human arm

"SHIT!" Mikael shouted as he kicked the limb away from himself in an attempt to get it away. "Well he did explode...but still" Mikael shuddered as he stared at the direction of the blast, it grabbed his attention as the more he analyzed it the more it looked as if the fog was seeping in from its direction. He took a single step towards it before a monstrous growl resonated from the endless waves of fog. "...yeah no not going near that" Mikael said to himself as he started heading away from the source of the sound, he didn't know what it was but ominous growls from fog doesn't tend to lead to good things. As he started to run away however an object on the ground caught his attention, a blue hat that looked extremely familiar, as he grasped the object he remembered that it belonged to the girl that followed him, he put it in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He looked around intently hoping to maybe find her since she wasn't far away when the blast happened, peering at his surroundings he noticed that the buildings around him had suffered severe damage from the blast as piles of building material was scattered about haphazardly, as he scanned the piles his eyes fell upon a hint of blue that he immediately headed towards. The hint of blue turned out to be a blue jacket around an unmoving form as he quickened his pace, realizing who it was.

"Miss, miss are you ok?!" Mikael asked as he removed the rubbish on and around her as he laid her on her back, he was about to assume the worst before he opted to check for breathing. He was relieved to find that she was still indeed breathing "Oh good you ain't dead" Mikael sighed with relief before the monstrous growl from before invaded his ears, much louder than before. "But I assume you will be if you stay here" He concluded before picking up her small form and cradling her carefully as he quickly tried to recall the way back to the street. "...fuck it this way!" He mumbled as he just picked a way at random, the fog was too thick to get a good sense of direction and his memories of the chase were spotty at best but it seemed that luck was on his side as he seemed to go the right way.

However as luck would also have it he came across five other unconscious forms he recognized as the others in the restaurant that were sitting with the girl he was carrying. "You gotta be kidding me..." He groaned as he considered his options, he already had the one in his grasp but she was practically dead weight at this point, making her much heavier than expected. "What a way to find out that I need to work out more" he groaned as his eyes landed on the one with silver hair and decided to do his best to try and wake him.

He gave his side a strong kick.

"Come on man wake the hell up!" He shouted in vain as he desperately attempted to wake him, however his efforts halted as he heard yet another monstrous growl from the way he came, only this time even louder than before. _FUCK what do I do? Do I try to save them all? _His mind was frantic as he felt an unsettling presence hone in towards him, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew that sticking around would be a bad idea...after much deliberation he made his decision.

"...I'm so sorry" He apologized to the unconscious teens before him as he took off as fast as his legs could take him.

He wasn't sure how long he had ran for, ten minutes? thirty? an hour? To him it didn't matter as he felt like he was about to collapse as he kicked in the door of a building he didn't recognize, slammed it behind him as he dropped the still unconscious girl on a couch that was in what he assumed was a living room.

"Breaking and entering huh? The least of my worries I think" He sighed as he took in his surroundings, the room was modestly furnished in what he confirmed was somebody's home, though it looked like they weren't home at the moment...probably for the best. He took note of the window that the couch was nestled just under as he took a seat next to his new acquaintance and peered through the dirt smudged window, it looked out on to the fog covered street, well what little of it he could see. Mikael remembered that he still had his revolver as he pulled it out, keeping it ready in case it was needed. "May as well wait until she wakes up...can't get anywhere in this fog carrying her around" He concluded as he vigilantly peered into the fog for any signs of movement.

Quickly realizing how futile an effort it was to try to cut through the ever thickening fog with his eyes he opted to use his hearing to listen for anything he could. All he could make out was dead silence save for the occasional creak of the couch and the breathing of the girl next to him who he took some time to examine. She was quite small barely just five feet tall he figured, he also took note of her rather strange style of outfit along with her shorter hairstyle, _it's as if she was trying to look like a guy or something _Mikael chuckled to himself at the notion, _eh I suppose everyone has their own sense of style...works for her though, _He noted before he shook his head. _Perhaps I shouldn't be checking out the unconscious girl, makes me feel like some kind of weirdo...then again she's knocked out on a couch next to some guy with a gun that looks like he lives in a dumpster...man I just can't win today, _He sighed as he checked himself over and sniffed his armpit out of curiosity, immediately regretting that decision_, Yup a shower would be nice right about now, _He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a faint sound from the fog covered street.

He laid still as he intently focused as much as possible on the sound, after a few moments it became clearer. _It sounds like...something's being dragged, _he guessed as he made a gamble and decided to try to peer into the fog filled street once more. At first there was nothing but as he focused his vision he could faintly make out the silhouette of...something dragging something else along the ground. As he focused harder he realized that what was being dragged was a person. He shuddered at the discovery as he listened for anything else, he thought he heard a groan of some sort but he didn't know for sure. He laid in complete silence as whatever was dragging the person disappeared deeper into the fog, towards the direction that Mikael assumed he came from. After what felt like an eternity he released his breath in a sigh of relief, turning his head to stare into a pair of open gray eyes.

Naoto's head felt like a jumbled mess as she started coming to, a smattering of events racing through her mind as she struggled to open her eyes. It took a few moments to recall what led to her current predicament but once she did her eyes immediately flew open. _I'm...inside? Odd I distinctly remember that alleyway...that man...and that blast, where am I? _Naoto studied her surroundings to realize that she was in someone's house, also that it was deathly quiet, she would've enjoyed the silence in almost any other situation but here it was practically oppressive. She heard what sounded like someone breathing in as her eyes darted towards the sounds origin, she saw the figure of someone she immediately recognized sitting at the end of the couch by her feet. It was certainly the man from before staring out the window still as a statue, this was the first time she was able to get a good look at his face as she noted that he was indeed a foreigner, Caucasian more than likely but much younger than she initially expected, perhaps only a few years older than she was. Naoto was mildly annoyed at the mistake but conceded that the prominent dark circles under his eyes along with his unshaven face betrayed his age at first glance, giving the impression of someone much older and much more weathered, but more than likely he had simply not had any substantial rest for a while, she knew the feeling well, especially when one has to deal with solving cases in a timely manner as often as she did. Going over the events in her mind Naoto concluded that this man must have brought her here himself, the question on hand though was why? The gun in his right hand did not bode well in her mind at first, but she didn't feel like she was in danger, after all if she was kidnapped why was she not restrained in any way? So many questions, however before she could speculate further the man released his breath and turned towards her to meet her gaze. He seemed surprised at first to see her awake but then relieved as he spoke.

"uh...hello" The man sheepishly greeted with an awkward smile, he got no response as Naoto stared at him with apprehension, he didn't really know what to say before he noticed what was in his hand "Oh um...sorry my bad" He apologized as he put the gun away "Um...Oh I believe this is yours" He said as he produced the blue hat he had put in his jacket pocket earlier and held it out. Naoto recognized it as hers as she quickly snatched her precious headwear and placed it back on her head where it belongs all in one quick motion.

"...Thanks" Naoto mumbled as she quickly propped herself in proper seating position, trying to compose herself to present herself more formally.

"You're welcome, lucky thing I found that while looking for ya huh?" He replied lightheartedly, getting a confused look in return.

"You were looking for me? Why?" Naoto asked defensively as the man put his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"N-Nothing like that, I just recalled that you were nearby when well...you know went down, I just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all!" He assured "I mean I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me to leave you on the ground right?" He reasoned as Naoto's expression soften slightly.

"Yes I suppose you have a point...I apologize for my rudeness" Naoto replied embarrassed at her momentary loss of composure, though not showing it.

"Eh don't worry about it, I think we've both had a helluva day so far" He pointed out as he held out his hand "Well I suppose we should at least know each other's name for the time being, my name's Mikael Mendez" He offered as she looked at the outstretched limb before returning the gesture.

"And mine is Naoto Shirogane" She replied in her refined manner.

"Naoto huh? That's a nice name" Mikael thought aloud

"Err thank you but I think there are more important matters to address, such as your presence here and an explanation for your actions" Naoto worded sternly, earning only a raised eyebrow in response.

"Would you like me to tell you all that before or after I tell you about the creepy as fuck fog with monsters in it?" Mikael jokingly asked as he gestured out the window, Naoto's expression turning dire as she finally looked out the window. She quickly fished out a pair of blue glasses out of her jacket pocket and put them on, releasing an audible gasp.

"I'm guessing that you know what this fog is all about?" Mikael asked hopefully, Naoto simply sighed as she faced him.

"I have encountered this fog before yes...though never here" Naoto answered, trying to make it as vague as possible as to where exactly she has seen it, after all he would just think she had lost her mind if she outright mentioned the TV world...

"So...what is it from that TV world or whatever it's called?" Mikael asked hesitantly, as if the same concern was on his mind.

"Y-Yes but how do you know about that place?" Naoto questioned with surprise, _Just who is he exactly?_

"Let's just say that I know a lot...yet pretty much nothing at all" Mikael responded rather to cryptically for Naoto's liking.

"That's hardly a satisfactory answer" Naoto chided with no amusement in her voice.

"Yeah I know but...look I'll tell you whatever you want me to tell you, I'll answer every single question you got I promise, but I REALLY think that we should get out of this fog first...It just doesn't feel right you know?" Mikael pleaded as Naoto stared at him considering his words before letting out a sigh.

"...You're right, if this fog is what I think it is then lingering here any longer than we need to would be ill advised...you mentioned something about monsters as well, what did you mean by that?" Naoto asked curiously

"Well I've been hearing some weird sounds, like growls and stuff...I also saw something drag somebody across the ground just outside here." Mikael recalled as a chill ran down his spine. Naoto felt much of the same as she processed this information

"I see..." Naoto worded softly before a horrifying thought crossed her mind. She had not seen her friends since she abruptly left the restaurant, she didn't explain anything about what was happening...did they follow her? If that's the case then it wouldn't be too off base to assume that they might be in the same position as she was, unconscious in the fog exposed...oh god. _No do not show weakness in front of a stranger, be strong. They more than likely recognized the danger and acted accordingly, they are not defenseless...but still, _Her mind couldn't help but drift in morbid directions as she eyed the impossibly thick fog before her. Mikael sensed that her mind was preoccupied with something worrisome, she hid it well but he always had a gift for reading people, despite his admitted lack of actual social interaction with people...never made sense to him but why question it?

"So what's the plan then?" Mikael asked as Naoto shook herself out of her stupor, in all honesty nothing viable came to mind that made sense. She wanted to search for her friends more than anything, but she was unarmed and lacked any information about the situation at hand, not to mention that since she was not in the TV world her persona wouldn't be of much help either. Then there was the issue of the man before her, she would tried to separate from him as soon as possible due to how unknown he is, who's to say that he isn't dangerous? Then again he did know about the attack beforehand, he did try to stop it to the best of his ability and not to mention that he clearly knew more than he was letting on, the slip about the TV world indicted as much. She hated to admit it but even though she was the detective, she had no clue about this plot while he had uncovered it by himself, well she assumed as much since he didn't look like someone who worked with others. In the end she ruled that he more than likely wasn't dangerous, but even she had been wrong in the past, so she decided to play it safe.

"I think I have an idea, but I will require you to relinquish your firearm" Naoto commanded rather bluntly as she outstretched her arm, much to his surprise.

"What? Why?" Mikael asked very perplexed.

"Because I am not going anywhere with someone who has a weapon that they don't know how to use" Naoto stated simply.

"Wha-bullshit I know how to use a gun!" He defended slightly offended

"Oh so your decision to fire a round above that man's left shoulder and completely miss was all part of your plan?" Naoto pointed out, earning a stutter in response

"Uhhh...yes?" He answered uncertainly

"Just hand it over please" Naoto commanded, not amused

"Yes ma'am" Mikael conceded in defeat as he handed her the revolver, she checked the cylinder to make sure it was loaded before moving it back in place, an action that was at this point muscle memory to her.

"Now then since I am able to see through the fog with these glasses I'll take the lead, you..."

"Try not to get lost and not annoy you?" Mikael finished for her as she simply nodded her head with a sly smile.

"That would be greatly appreciated"

Much to Naoto's surprise they actually were not too far away from the edge of town, Mikael must've run quite a distance with her in tow, she gave him credit for his endurance. However it became painstakingly clear that trying to escape the fog on foot at this point was extremely risky, especially since Mikael's claim of monsters in the fog was not just a hallucination of the mind. However the sounds she heard from around corners and off in the distance sounded nothing like the shadows she remembered, which greatly concerned her. They had stopped momentarily on the road by a few cars to get their bearings when the sound of a car starting caught her attention.

"Heh I still got it, looks like we got a ride" Mikael shouted as he exited the driver's seat of the black sedan.

"You're not serious about stealing a car are you?" Naoto asked incredulously

"No I just hotwired it for shits and giggles" He quipped sarcastically, she gave a stern look before sighing.

"Well...I suppose this would let us get out of this fog faster" Naoto conceded as she checked her phone for any calls, no signal. "This fog must be too thick for even my phone to get a signal" She noted as she idly kicked a pebble on the ground to vent her frustration, they could be trying to call after all. Before she could think any further on the subject another earth shattering roar boomed from deeper within the fog, whether it was five miles away or five feet away she had no intentions of standing around any longer.

"What's the command chief?" Mikael asked half joked half shaken as he started moving towards the driver's seat.

"Drive and do it quickly" Naoto shouted as she jumped in the passenger seat much faster than she thought she could.

"Thought as much" Mikael said to himself as he sped off down the road, hopefully away from the fog.

The next ten minutes of driving would probably be marked as one of the more terrifying experiences in Mikael's life as he tried his best to navigate through the never ending torrent of fog. No matter how he set the headlights or whether he went fast or slow nothing made it any easier to see where he was going, he could only hope that he was on actual road. Luck seemed to be on his side yet again today as slowly but surely the fog started to thin out more and more until he could see clearly the desolate country road, much to his relief.

"Well...I don't ever want to do that again for a while" Mikael joked as he relaxed a bit.

"I concur...though there's one problem"

"What's that?"

"You're driving on the wrong side of the road" Naoto pointed out

"Oh...I knew that" Mikael defended as he decided to pull over on the proper side of the road, needing a moment to just...take a breath and relax for a bit, this whole day had been eventful to say the least. However glancing over at the other occupant of the car he realized that no such thing was going to happen. "So...I should start talking huh?" Mikael asked, already knowing the answer but dreading it anyway.

"That would be for the best yes" Naoto confirmed as she laid back and waiting for him to start giving her answers like he promised. She also checked her phone again for a signal which she did have now, no calls or messages though...

"Ok well I might as well start from the beginning then..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Fateless Fortune**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok well I might as well start from the beginning then, it all started about a month ago when I got an email for a job" Mikael started

"And what exactly do you do may I ask?" Naoto questioned

"Well...anything I can get my hands on really, didn't exactly graduate at the top of my class so career options for me are...limited, but even I have my uses, hand me a computer or anything that runs on electricity and I can make magic happen" Mikael gloated slightly

"That's...interesting" Naoto responded, unsure of what to really make of that description

"Relax I'm not some kind evil mastermind taking down corporations and government operations with the power of hacking" Mikael joked as he emphasized the last part to make it sound ominous "Most of the time I just do some simple data couriering, basically someone has sensitive information that they want moved discreetly for one reason or another so sometimes they hire a third party to do it, it's usually just harmless stuff that overly paranoid people with money to burn don't want to take risks with but still sometimes I wonder..." Mikael proceeded to explain as Naoto interrupted

"I'd like to know about the email" Naoto stated as she tried to redirect the conversation, not that the topic wasn't interesting but there were more important things to attend to at the moment.

"Right I was getting to that, so I get this email for a data couriering job, but the thing here is that they already sent over the data as well as what they called the first half of the payment...ten thousand dollars, now not only is that a lot of damn money for something that's not usually too involved but the data that was sent over wasn't even hidden in anyway whosoever" Mikael recalled trying to remember every single detail.

"I'm assumed that this information is normally locked in some fashion?"

"Well yeah to keep idiots like me from just looking at it...not that I couldn't if I really wanted to but like I said most of the time it's just a whole bunch of stuff that's irrelevant to me, but this time...this was lot different from the usual"

"What do you mean by that?" Naoto asked, absorbing his words intently

"Well for starters they didn't even wait for me to accept the job in the first place and with that amount of money...I was really considering just flat out refusing, after all when that amount of money is involved its truly hard to say what I was handling. Call me crazy, greedy or just plain stupid but I took it...but not before taking a look at what I was dealing with" Mikael added slyly

"What was on it?" Naoto questioned as she continued to intently listen, Mikael took a deep breath and exhaled as he recalled what he could.

"Naoto Shirogane, born April twenty-seventh nineteen ninety-five, lost parents at a very young, currently resides with grandfather...female" Mikael emphasizing the last word for full impact, which seemed to work by Naoto's momentary loss of composure.

"H-How" Naoto stuttered as she tried to understand the meaning of his words

"I'm just telling you what I saw, though I didn't really pry any further than that in case you were wondering" Mikael assured, trying to not come off as creepy...well creepier anyway.

"...so that's how" Naoto mumbled as she realized that he had called her ma'am earlier...her pride now quite bruised with him having such knowledge, but she would just have to suck it up and deal with it for the time being.

"Well to be honest even if I didn't read that I think I would've figured it out eventually" Mikael boasted with a chuckle

"How do you figure that?" Naoto asked, while the question wasn't exactly relevant she did take full pride in her disguise, so implying to be able to see through was quite a boast

"Well I'll put it this way...I haven't seen that many guys that are as pretty as you" Mikael complimented with a smile, although he was genuine in his comment in the back of his mind he couldn't resist a chance to throw off her composure...especially when it worked.

"Y-Yes well please tell me more about what you saw" Naoto stuttered as she changed the subject, well tried to as a foreboding grin swept Mikael's face

"Hmm well let's see I did see these gorgeous gray eyes that were like portals to the so-"

"CONCERNING THE DATA IF YOU WOULD PLEASE!" Naoto shouted as her face was overcome with a burning red as she attempted to use her hat to shield her face from the embarrassing reaction to his rather...poetic way of breaking her composure.

"Oh right the important stuff of course I'll get right on that" Mikael 'remembered' as he endured what he assumed was her way of trying to kill him with a stare, he might've continued but there were indeed more important matters to discuss...plus she was armed, a wonderful incentive if any. "Well there was a profile on you and a bunch of other people from Inaba, but mainly on you and everyone in the restaurant with you, there were also a bunch of research notes into something called the nexus...but I think that's just what they call the TV world, maybe they wanted it to sound mysterious to scare interns or something" Mikael suggested offhandedly before shrugging and moving on. "Honestly pretty much all of what I read beyond that made no sense but then again I just wanted to get it done and think no more of it...but then I saw a written report on something they called a veil cracker " Mikael recalled

"Was that the explosive device that man was wearing?" Naoto guessed as images of the incident flashed in her mind.

"I think so, I was expecting something less...explody but I guess it lived up to the name" Mikael joked as he struggled to find a more proper description, sleep deprivation was quite the burden it seemed. "Anyway I had finished the job and sent it back, received the other half of the payment and they haven't tried to contact me since" Mikael finished as he couldn't recall that much more from the strange file. Naoto's mind seemed to be filled with more questions than answers at this point, Why did they send such sensitive information so casually to a third party? Surely someone with the ability to research the TV world to such an extent could've found a more reliable way to secure that information, then again in the broader sense none of what was happening made sense either. For instance how could someone create a device capable of tearing a hole in what could only be described as reality itself? What are they hoping to gain out of this?

Too many questions with so little answers, add on the unknown status of her friends and she felt like she could just scream. However the ringing of her phone snapped her out of her haze as she quickly flipped the phone open

"Hello?!" Naoto greeted much too shakily for her tastes

"Glad you finally decided to pick up Shirogane" A familiar voice joked in an almost comically formal tone yet with a sigh of relief

"Mr. Dojima I...apologize for not answering sooner" Naoto replied, genuinely remorseful that she couldn't answer sooner, he had always been a great help to her whenever a case required the assistance of the local police, he always treated her as an equal so she always tried to return the favor in any way she can.

"Keep your apologies Naoto, considering the circumstances I'm just glad your alright, I'm sure Souji will be relieved to know that you're ok, he's been trying to call you and everyone else nonstop since he could get a signal" Naoto's heart jumped at his name as she heard Ryotaro swear at the other end, he was definitely in a hurry.

"I-Is Souji ok?" Naoto asked hoping for some good news

"I just left him with Nanako in Okina"

"Okina?"

"Yeah just until we can figure out what the hell is going on, I would've stayed with them longer but the department is already a mess with this damn fog around so they called me back in" Ryotaro explained with a sigh.

"I see...Mr. Dojima I would highly advise that you stay out of the fog and evacuate anyone you can, I have reason to believe that the fog is toxic" Naoto warned, while technically the fog itself wasn't hazardous to your health its what's in the fog that worries her, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Toxic? Are you sure?" Ryotaro asked with the upmost seriousness

"Yes I'm quite sure, the fog is also extremely thick so trying to navigate through it would be extremely dangerous" Naoto also warned as she remembered the car ride she was sure to have nightmares about for years to come.

"...alright I'll take your word for it, you've never steered me wrong after all" Ryotaro replied as he tried to keep himself cool and collected.

"I would recommend a perimeter around the town with officers watching for anybody trying to exit the fog...but do not enter it under any circumstances" Naoto reinforced, in the back of her mind she knew that it wouldn't happen but she still felt the need to voice herself regardless.

"I'll bring it up with the idiots in blue but I can't guarantee that they'll listen" Ryotaro assured as he referenced an inside joke between him and Naoto, idiots in blue referring to the officers who still don't take Naoto seriously as a detective, she smiled at the joke.

"Thank you but just remember that you were probably one of those idiots at one point in time" Naoto jabbed in jest as Ryotaro let out a hearty laugh.

"Damn and I hid it so well" Ryotaro laughed as his voice returned to its normal tone "You should probably go meet with Souji and Nanako when you can, I'm sure they want to see you" Ryotaro suggested

"We-I'll do just that" Naoto corrected, remembering that Ryotaro didn't know of Mikael yet and for the time being she preferred that.

"Ok if you need anything call otherwise I've got a helluva night ahead of me" Ryotaro sighed before saying goodbye and hanging up, Naoto felt slightly better overall after the call due to knowing that Souji and Nanako were safe outside of the fog, she would prefer for Ryotaro to stay away but she knew better than anyone that you cannot abandon your duty, especially when people's lives were on the line.

"A friend?" Mikael asked curiously

"That was Mr. Dojima, Souji's uncle" Naoto answered as the pieces clicked into place for Mikael, they were on the file after all. He just shrugged as he started the car.

"Where to now?" Mikael asked

"Okina, it's not too far up the road, I'll give you directions...just try to drive normally this time please" Naoto strongly suggested as Mikael gave out an awkward laugh.

"I'll try my best" Mikael groaned as he pulled onto the road and followed her directions, fortunately for everyone this car ride was much less eventful as they soon pulled into Okina, Mikael noted that Okina was quite sizeable in comparison to Inaba, it certainly was no Tokyo but it was still quite the bustling metropolis in itself. They buzzed by coffee shops, clothes stores, tourist traps and various restaurants as Naoto had decided to text Souji about meeting up to discuss the situation. Souji had opted to meet at a coffee shop that Naoto was fairly familiar with as she had been there a few times before, as she texted Mikael also took note of the density of the traffic as well as the number of people that cluttered the walkways. _A lot of scared people, I'm guessing word of this will spread fast, _Mikael thought as the coffee shop came into view.

"It's a miracle that there's even anywhere to park" Mikael sighed as he parked the car and exited to survey his surroundings before pulled out his phone. "I have to make a call real quick, you should probably meet your friend, I'm sure he's worried sick" Mikael smiled as Naoto gave him a nod.

"Just meet us inside when you're ready" She said as she saw Souji sitting by the window next to Nanako who seemed to be enjoying a pastry of some sort, she noticed however that Souji's gaze was firmly set on something behind her, out of curiosity she followed the trail of his eyes to see Mikael on the phone. When her gaze returned to Souji she thought she saw the remnants of a scowl but it quickly disappeared as he gave a warm smile before she proceeded inside. The shop was quite busy for the time and quite noisy as she approached the two familiar faces.

"Naoto, it's so good to see you" Souji greeted eagerly as he brought her into a hug before she could respond, she froze momentarily in place as he released her. "I was quite worried when you didn't pick up, I'm glad you're ok" Souji smiled as he put on his usual casual demeanor.

"I'm also glad that you are safe as well senpai" Naoto replied with a smile as she turned to Nanako who other than having longer hair and grown taller looked very similar to how she did when Souji first arrived in Inaba. "How are you doing Nanako?" Naoto asked in a very friendly tone

"I'm doing ok, big bro is taking me to visit Okina, it's so big here!" Nanako replied cheerfully but she got out of her seat. "I'm going to the bathroom big bro, maybe daddy will be back and we can all go somewhere!" Souji gave her a supportive nod as she made her way to the bathroom.

"She's worried about uncle Dojima...I don't blame her" Souji explained in a downbeat tone.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, he's one of Inaba's finest detectives after all" Naoto assured as Souji stared out the window, the subtle scowl reverberating across his face momentarily before it went expressionless.

"Who is that?" Souji asked rather bluntly as he stared at Mikael who seemed to be having a somewhat heated discussion on the phone.

"Oh his name is Mikael Mendez, he...is an acquaintance I guess you could say" Naoto explained as she gave what was a rather vague answer, but then again he was a vague character in himself.

"Right..." Souji seemed to digest the information as he sized up the man in question. "Is he involved?" He asked rather directly, then again he always seemed to like to get to the point.

"I...I have no idea" Naoto resigned as she was caught off guard. "He knows of the TV world and details here and there, but as for any direct involvement with the fog in Inaba I'm can't be sure" She had suspicions of his guilt, but the more she had talked with him the more and more she seemed to stray from the idea, still she wasn't completely certain so she wasn't about to lower her guard anytime soon.

"Hmm strange how a foreigner comes to Inaba of all places when all this happens...still like you said it's not like we're certain of anything, like the others...have you heard from them?"

"No I haven't" Naoto admitted, crestfallen at her lack of knowledge on the friends she held dear. Souji seemed to predict her thoughts as he put a hand on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry they'll turn up...I'm sure of it" Souji encouraged as Naoto felt slightly better herself.

"I know they will, they have to" Naoto agreed as she heard a very familiar voice approach them, sounding like he could kill someone.

"Goddamn motherfuckin' slime ball, borderline extortion is what that fat sack of shit is doing to me..." Mikael was muttering very softly to himself as he approached, Naoto barely heard it herself but her superior hearing reigns supreme once again. _What's he so mad about? _Naoto thought as she turned to greet him.

"Have a pleasant conversation?" Naoto jabbed at him, a look of annoyance on his face at the comment.

"Oh yeah wonderful, as pleasant as sticking my head in a garbage disposal" Mikael groaned out as he gathered his hair out of his face before letting it fall behind him. Mikael then turned to Souji who seemed oblivious to the conversation at hand, it struck his mind that he and Naoto spoke english to each other up to this point. "You must Souji, I'll apologize in advance since I don't really know any Japanese" He laughed awkwardly as he extended a hand to the silver haired teen who in turn shook it.

"Eh gives me an excuse to practice so I guess I can't complain" Souji shrugged as he spoke in english, there was still an accent that somewhat obscured his pronunciation but otherwise it was actually pretty good.

"Ah your pretty good, I guess I should try to learn Japanese then so I don't look like a dumb American...well anymore like one anyway" Mikael laughed at his joke as Souji laughed along, Naoto merely looked on at the two as she caught on that the jokes were just an attempt to mask the true feelings hiding under the surface. Souji's face seemed calm and civil but his eyes betrayed his feeling of suspicion towards the man before him, Mikael on the other hand just looked...uncertain, almost like his mind was fighting to answer a question he didn't know the words to. "Perhaps you can teach me the ways oh mighty sensei!" Mikael suddenly shouted as he did his best at a formal bow, which caught the attention of a few onlookers, most of which just dismissed him as a dumb tourist.

"Wh-What?" Naoto was genuinely confused as Souji just sort of looked on with amusement. She sighed as she gave him a light whack on the head in retaliation.

"Oh fine treat me like a dog that wet the floor why don't ya?" Mikael pouted playfully as Souji gave a hearty laugh.

"Perhaps she's trying to wrap you around her finger, make you a part of her harem" Souji joked as Naoto's face flushed a bright red.

"Hmm I might be able to pull off the bondage slave look now that I think about it, would just need a good leash an-OW!" Mikael joked on as he felt a sharp pain in his foot. "Fine fine I deserve that one" Mikael surrendered as he stared at an unamused Naoto.

"...I'm getting something to drink" Naoto muttered as she left for the counter, leaving the two by themselves. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like forever before Mikael spoke, more to break the tension than anything else.

"If there's anything you want to say to me, just say it" Mikael challenged as he sensed the deep-seated distrust within Souji, Souji simply continued to stare before a voice interrupted them.

"Big bro whose that?" Nanako asked as she stared inquisitively at the stranger before her.

"Oh Nanako this is Mikael, he's...a friend of Naoto's" He quickly explained as the casual demeanor returned to his face. _This guys quite the actor, _Mikael thought as his attention then turned to Nanako who seemed to be reaching up at him, out of curiosity he got down to her level as she grabbed some of his hair, to be fair his hair was a fairly prominent feature he had.

"Nanako perhaps you should braid his hair, make him look beautiful" Souji suggested deviously as Nanako seemed to take a liking to the idea and nodded her head, Mikael was rather confused due to the language change. "Nanako wants to braid your hair" Souji told him in english as Mikael raised an eyebrow, then looked at Nanako who seemed to be quite excited. _So...your playing it like that huh? Alright then I see your game, _Mikael thought to himself as he shrugged and nodded his head at the girl. He sat down at the table and leaned his head back for easier access as Nanako got to work. Souji sat down across from him and watched in amusement, however Mikael's lack of embarrassment ruined the fun a bit. _Gonna have to do better than that good sir, _Mikael thought as he relaxed.

"Ok well I got you a coffee Mikael, you don't have to drink it but since you seem quite tired I figured you could use...it?" Naoto returned with two coffees in hand as she clearly missed something. "Do I need to ask?" She sighed as she sat down next to Mikael and handed him his drink.

"I just wanna be the prettiest princess in the land" He joked as Nanako pulled at his hair slightly, her way of saying don't move. "Sorry sorry" Mikael replied in Japanese as he thanked Naoto for the drink. _I'm not really a coffee drinker but I shouldn't be rude...I kinda need something anyway, _Mikael concluded as he took a drink, It wasn't half bad.

Naoto proceeded to explain the day's events to Souji in english so not to worry Nanako so much, she tried to listen but clearly didn't understand any of it. All the while Mikael noted at how seemingly unfazed Souji was at the story, _This guys like a goddamn statue with his emotions sometimes...I kicked your side back there I know that...so if you're here safe and sound then where's everyone else? _Mikael thought on about it trying to piece together how he could've done it. Souji wasn't saying a word about it and Naoto had no clue, Mikael on the other hand wasn't exactly ready to tell the poor girl that he had left her friends behind for her, not that he did it on purpose but still he'd rather not stress her out more than she already was. _I tell her when she asks about it, _Mikael concluded as he focused back on the silver hair teen. _This whole thing stinks of something wrong...or am I just being a judgmental prick? Probably the latter...but still, _Mikael was ripped from his thoughts as Nanako declared that she was done and looked at him expectantly. Naoto chuckled as she pulled out a hand mirror and showed Mikael the result.

"Huh...well not bad, good job Nanako" Mikael smiled as the young girl gave him an enthusiastic nod, clearly the braids were not his style but he couldn't help but be impressed at her handiwork nonetheless.

"On that note I believe it is best for us to retire...it has been a long day and there's nothing more that can be done today, but if you hear anything..."

"I'll call you immediately Naoto, don't worry just...be careful" Souji warned as his eye turned to Mikael momentarily before returning, a gesture that Naoto caught easily while Mikael got distracted by Nanako trying to tell him something that he couldn't really understand.

"I'm always careful senpai" Naoto assured in a slightly annoyed tone, she understood why he warned her but still she was more than capable of taking care of herself, even if Souji is her investigation team leader in spirit he still should know better. "Let's go Mikael" Naoto as Mikael finished whispering something to Nanako, which she responded with a devious smile. Mikael seemed satisfied as he caught up with her outside. "What are you up to?" Naoto asked as she noticed the rather concerning smile on his face.

"Oh nothing...just giving a counterattack to a rather unscrupulous sneak attack" Mikael replied as he entered the car and started it up. Naoto looked into the coffee shop as she saw Souji with an alarmed expression as Nanako was pulled at his head, She simply shrugged, too tired to really think more on the strange phrase.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I guess we can call that a draw? I suppose, anyway the story is starting to get underway but there is a bit more set up to go through, I tried to make these parts as interesting and/or amusing as I could to make up for it though so you know I kind of care about what you think...kinda.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Fateless Fortune**

**Chapter 4**

As Mikael drove back out onto the impossibly busy street both him and Naoto agreed that at this point a good night sleep was in order, however this was better said than done as it seemed that every single hotel they came across was completely booked, an unfortunate side effect of the next town over being covered in a mysterious fog. Mikael was almost about to suggest sleeping in car before a rather...homely hotel came into view simply called 'budget suites'.

"At least it'll be affordable?" Mikael voiced, trying to find the silver lining as Naoto simply shrugged, too tired to really even care. A good fifteen minutes later they were standing in a room that had clearly seen better days with visibly peeling paint and carpet stains that no doubt had some...questionable origins. All these problems were relatively minor in comparison to the one before them.

"...only one futon" Naoto worded with annoyance, questioning what she had done wrong to have to deal with such a day as today. "As if there only being one room left wasn't bad enough"

"Yeah that's...certainly a thing" Mikael muttered as he eyed the rather standard hotel room. "Well there's a sofa at least" He mumbled as he fell face first onto the rather uncomfortable sofa cushions completely exhausted. "I'm just going to assume that this couch as completely clean and totally doesn't smell like the inside of someone's ass" He groaned out with a muffled voice as he laid unmoving.

"Would you prefer something more sanitary..?" Naoto asked with concern.

"No no I know how this one goes, we argue over who gets the bed and in the end you get it because I have to be the gentleman...forgive me if I'd rather skip some steps and enjoy my ass couch for all its worth" Mikael tiredly explained as he found the energy to lift his head up if only a few inches.

"I guess we're both quite exhausted then...though you will have to take a shower, I didn't wish to offend but..."

"Yeah I know I smell like a garbage dump...not having time to bathe for three days can do that" Mikael joked as he remembered just how long it had been since he arrived in Japan. "I'll do it after a quick nap, although bathing oneself can be quite strenuous for someone in a condition such as mine so if you want to help..." He quickly stopped that ill-fated joke as he looked up to see her give him a glare that no mere mortal should be able to endure "ALTHOUGH me being as totally capable of doing it myself as I am I should have no problems...don't hurt me I have so much to live for" Mikael rambled rather oddly as Naoto's expression switched to a more apathetic one.

"Nap then shower...got it?" Naoto commanded, feeling rather weird doing so.

"Yes mother" Mikael joked as he quickly dozed off.

"...your quite an oddity I'll give you that" Naoto sighed to herself as she laid down on the rather stiff futon. "Just for a moment..." She assured herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Mikael awoke feeling rather sore, probably due to the fact that he slept the entire night face down on a sofa that his legs dangled over. "My face hurts" He said to himself as he absentmindedly headed towards the bathroom, feeling the need to throw some water on his face to wake up from his fog. He opened the door and made his way to the sink as he took a handful of water and splashed it on himself, it did seem to help if only slightly. "Huh kinda warm in here" He mumbled out as he looked in the fogged over mirror. "What the..." He questioned as he took his hand and wiped the condensation away, if realization could hit you like a truck in the physical sense we would welcomed it as he looked into the mirror to see a VERY angry and embarrassed Naoto in nothing but a towel, he might've enjoyed the sight if the reality of his possible demise didn't overtake his mind. He simply stared into the mirror expressionless for a moment before he walked out of the bathroom, closed the door and laid back down on the couch, pretending to still be asleep. _I'm invisible if I don't move, _He concluded illogically as he heard the creaking of the bathroom door, _eh living is overrated anyway..._

"Oh come on its not like I meant to do that!" Mikael pleaded as he banged on the door of the room he had been unceremoniously ejected from a good fifteen minutes ago. "Seriously Naoto is this RIDICIOUS, I LOOK LIKE A CRAZY PERSON YELLING LIKE THIS!" He understood how the yelling and the crazy...and well about everything else he could complain about at this point was his fault to some degree, then again it was too early for this shit. Before he could continue yelling a door to the room next door rushed open followed by a balding middle aged man yelling something at Mikael that was no doubt not what you would bring to polite conversation, the man seemed to lose his will as Mikael slowly craned his head to stare at the poor bastard who dared to piss him off at the wrong time, The man tried to retreat back inside but was hoisted up by the collar and slammed against the wall, forced to stare into the eyes of madness.

"Look motherfucker I haven't gotten a good night's rest in over a month, I've been chased by monsters, I STILL have massive jetlag, my everything is sore from sleeping on a piece of shit couch that smells like jizz and I'm pretty sure that I just slept in the same room as the she devil of the SS...I'm also REALLY FUCKING HUNGRY!" Mikael shouted at the top of his lungs at the man who now was petrified with fear. "So I would appreciate it if you left me the FUCK alone before I make your face look like how I feel right now" Mikael concluded rather calmly as he let go of the man who quickly retreated in his room, making sure to lock it behind him, Mikael wasn't sure if the man understood a word of what was said but something told him that he got the message, he sighed and leaned on the wall next to the door, the door then opened as Naoto poked her head out.

"Have you got it all out of your system yet?" She asked as Mikael sighed profusely.

"My overall contempt for the struggle of the human condition or my petty anger?" He asked mostly in jest.

"The latter" She replied simply

"Ah, then yeah I'm good...how long were you behind the door?"

"About ten minutes give or take"

"...you were enjoying that weren't you?"

"I how do you say...plead the fifth?" She responded innocently

"Of course..." He groaned as he attempted to pass by her inside before he felt a hand forcefully hold him by the chest.

"Shower now" She commanded before releasing him.

"...yes ma'am" He surrendered, just wanting to move on with the day.

"She devil of the SS huh?" Naoto asked with a raised eyebrow as Mikael shrugged

"Only the highest of compliments for you my dear" Mikael joked with a mocking curtsey as he entered the bathroom and closed the door...tight.

"I'm sure" She rolled her eyes as she gathered her things and waited.

An hour later Mikael and Naoto decided to grab something to eat at a local restaurant, thankfully it wasn't too crowded or noisy as they ate the rather delicious omelets they had ordered.

"Well at least the food is good" Mikael cheerfully declared as he dug into his meal with pleasure.

"Did you really have to keep that braid?" Naoto asked curiously as she eyed the single braid that adorned the right side like a bang almost, admittingly with a shower he looked substantially better, perhaps with some better clothes and a shave...she decided to stop this train of thought immediately as she realized where it was going.

"Aw come on Nanako worked hard on it, I have to at least try to roll with it" Mikael reasoned, admittingly it just took him a while to undo his hair and he just got lazy and left it, though it didn't look all that bad to him, almost like a Viking or something...well that's what he decided to think. "So uh...what are you gonna do?" Mikael asked seriously as Naoto seemed to go into thought for a moment before sighing.

"...I don't know, I have no leads, I have no understanding of the how or why for any of this and quite frankly I have a distinct feeling that my knowledge from the events of two years won't do me much good either" Naoto admitted, feeling downcast at how little she really knew of the situation. "What about you?" Naoto asked as she ate a piece of omelet.

"Well I'm gonna go back home, talk to my source and possibly get drunk at one point, the possibilities are endless really" Mikael joked as he continued to eat his meal with little regard to table manners.

"Your of legal drinking age?" She asked rather compulsively

"Yup I'm twenty one, though I probably look a lot older with these big ole dark circles under my eyes, probably look like a wreck" He joked at his own expense as he took a sip of water.

"Well I wouldn't say that" Naoto blurted out before she realized her slip.

"Oh and what would you say?" Mikael asked with a raised eyebrow, very interested in hearing the answer.

"I-I would say that you should tell me where your home is!" She stuttered out in an attempt to steer the conversation.

"...uh sure, I live in New York at the moment, I grew up in a shithole in West Texas though, quite a difference let me tell ya" He answered straight out, he could've taken advantage of the slip but decided to let it go...for now.

"Texas? I would never have guessed"

"I could talk in an extremely thick Texan accent or something if that'll help" Mikael laughed as he demonstrated said accent.

"I think I'll be quite ok thank you" Naoto rolled her eyes as she held back a laugh. "But you mentioned something about a source?" Naoto asked as she remembered him mention that.

"Yeah him...I was talking with him on the phone yesterday while you were talking to Souji" He recalled with a look of slight annoyance.

"Ah yes...I take your not good friends?" She asked as she remembered how visibly mad he seemed to be after the call.

"Well actually I may be the closest thing he has to a friend...but he's a pretentious dick so you know take that for what it's worth" He shrugged as he ordered another omelet.

"But he's reliable?"

"Well I'll put it like this, if he can't find what were looking for no one can, he's one of the best at finding information...and he knows it unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?"She asked rather confused

"You'd have to meet him to understand, trust me"

"Well...then I suppose I'll have to do just that" Naoto concluded as Mikael stared with inquisitive eyes.

"And how are you proposing to do that?" He questioned curiously

"You're going to take me to him" She stated casually as he gave her a strange look

"So...you're going to travel halfway across the world with a dude you don't know to meet someone who may or may not have a lead of some sort that could maybe possibly point you in the right direction?" Mikael asked as he summed up what he thought was a rather haphazard plan.

"Yes because it's only lead I have, unless you think I would be a burden to you" She accused as his expression went to that of alarm.

"uh no no not at all I'd love to have ya...err well not literally have you but uh...you know what I mean" Mikael stumbled over his words as he finally collected himself. "It's just...surprising that you'd be willing to go so far for a lead that might lead nowhere you know?"

"I'm a detective Mikael, I take great pride in that, when I take on a case I don't stop until it is solved, I have not failed in doing so yet and I do not plan on starting anytime soon. I do admit that this lead is not as...convenient or as concrete as I would like, but if it'll get me closer to the truth then I will do as much as I possibly can to attain it by any means necessary...especially when my friends and my town are in danger" Naoto explained with fervor, impressing Mikael with her dedication.

"I really do admire your dedication Naoto" Mikael confessed with a smile, earning a sheepish look in response. "But I have to ask how do you plan on getting to the wonderful land of Murica?" Mikael asked inquisitively

"I have a passport, its..." Naoto stopped midsentence as she realized that she had left it in her apartment...in Inaba. Mikael gave a hearty laugh before responding.

"Left it in Inaba did ya? Such a shame since were both leaving from Misogami airport in oh...today at about five pm" Mikael casually noted as Naoto almost spat out her drink.

"W-what?" She asked with a mixture of surprise and shock

"Well yeah I mean if we leave right now we should get to Misogami City in enough time to make a run for it during takeoff"

"But I have no passport" She pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered" Mikael winked slyly

"...And you scold me for making plans on nothing but a possibility" Naoto muttered as she quickly finished her meal.

"Yeah but I actually knew that you'd want to go, you obviously need the help" Mikael jabbed playfully as his second omelet was set before him.

"Hush you" She warned as she took out her phone and left the table, she needed to make a few calls.

"Damn she stuck me with the bill...eh suppose I deserve it" Mikael shrugged as he devoured what remained on his plate.

They were very soon on the road towards the city of Misogami, lines of trees zoomed past as the car sped down the sparsely populated road, a very welcome change of pace from Okina. Naoto had just finished up a call with Souji who in which she explained her plan, Souji definitely didn't sound happy about it from what little Mikael could make out but Naoto would not be denied...not surprising by any means. She had proceeded to call Mr. Dojima who was still stationed outside the fog waiting for any new developments, he seemed much more pragmatic about the her decision but then again it wasn't his conversation.

_Such a beautiful country...shame my first trip here involved me possibly dying but well...can't have everything I suppose, _Mikael sighed as he took a moment to enjoy the relative peace of the countryside. _I can see why people would like it out here, its...quiet, almost like back home... _Mikael immediately shook his head out of those thoughts, not wishing to dwell on an unpleasant past. Naoto closed her phone and laid back with a large sigh.

"Mr. Dojima is going to give me any updates that occur with the fog...otherwise it seems that they have opted to sit and see what happens, not the worst decision in my opinion considering the alternatives" Naoto reported as Mikael stared back at her.

"And Souji?"

"He...was not exactly pleased by my decision...he didn't exactly have the most flattering things to say about you either" Naoto admitted as Mikael laughed

"And here I thought he would fall for my boyish charm and come hither stare" Mikael joked with a laugh before continuing. "Still...can't blame him for not trusting me"

"He means well if that helps...he can just be very stubborn at times, he said he would've come with if he had a passport but he doesn't...also he needs to look after Nanako, he knows that"

"Or maybe the other way around?"

"Exactly" She chuckled as his joke hit more truth than he really could've known. Souji did have to look after her though, if only so Nanako could know that her big bro was there for her. Naoto thought back to when she first laid eyes on the rather strange group of friends with a younger Souji leading them, at first she thought of them as possible suspects, but soon changed to where she just thought of their efforts to be nothing but an opportunity for a bunch of country kids to relieve boredom. Then again in a way she also had a similar reason at the time and eventually joined them so in a way she couldn't really stand on any sort of moral high ground herself...not that she'd ever admit that. Still those times with shared with them, all those precious memories, the way they had come together to overt a great threat, were something that she would never trade for anything in the world...It just made harder for her to accept that this time around she would be practically alone in this.

Chie, Rise, Kanji, Teddie, Yukiko and Yosuke weren't around this time, she didn't know where they were...and that scared her. Thankfully Souji was around to help in any way he could, but he would be halfway across the world...then again perhaps that might be for the best, after all she did not wish to dwell on the more...unpleasant memories that he surfaced within her when he was around. She was never very good at dealing with emotions...it was one of the few things that her detective skills couldn't help her with...and she hated that.

"You ok over there, you look like you're on a different planet or something" Mikael asked with mild concern as Naoto brought herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just a lot on the mind" Naoto answered as she rubbed her temple, not enough sleep last night left her with quite a headache.

"I understand, I'll leave ya alone then...do you mind if I put on some music? It's what I do to relax" Mikael asked as Naoto gave a nod, he proceeded to connect his phone to the car music player, which immediately blasted a very loud metal song without warning, causing Naoto to flinch in surprise at the barrage of noise.

"Whoa my bad, the volume was practically on full blast" Mikael apologized as he adjusted the volume, feeling Naoto's eyes bore into him. Naoto just wandered if this is what he played to relax, seemed quite counterproductive to her. Mikael quickly changed the song to something more ear drum friendly as Naoto took a moment to absorb the piano intro before the lyrics came in.

_I once upon a time__  
__Carried a burden inside__  
__Some will ask goodbye__  
__A broken line but underlined__  
__There's an ocean of sorrow in you_

As the song continued on Naoto dwelled on the lyrics that had a strange relevance to her, the heavy burden she would have to bear in solving the mystery of the fogs resurgence and what it truly meant. She was no stranger to the pressures of solving cases, she wasn't called an ace detective for nothing, but when it came to the fog and the oddity that is the TV world she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Two years ago her friends had been a great help in shouldering the monumental task, but this time she felt so...alone.

She craned her head towards her perpetual driver and stared at him absentmindedly, perhaps she wasn't truly alone in her struggle...she wasn't exactly sure what it was about him, she wasn't sure what to think of him, but her intuition made her feel that he was trustworthy...however trust was easily broken, she knew this firsthand...

"Do I got something on my face or did you just notice how sexy I am?" Mikael asked with a laugh as he noticed her staring, she quickly looked away and hid her face under her hat to avoid any wrong ideas.

"Nothing of the sort!" She quickly defended as she felt a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, _I really need to break this new habit of mine, _Naoto scolded to herself.

"Mhmm just checking" Mikael replied with a smirk, _Is it weird that I find that adorable? Probably...I'm still gonna keep doing it anyway, _Mikael thought to himself with an mischievous glint in his eye.

By mid afternoon the City of Misogami came into view, it was quite a large metropolis that contrasted with the rather quant countryside. The city had experienced huge amounts of growth over the last few years due to its new international airport and tourist attractions, the fact that the city was beautiful in itself helped as well. It certainly was no Tokyo but given time it could be a contender. As they started driving on a bridge Mikael remembered something important.

"Hey Naoto can I see that gun for a sec?" Mikael asked as Naoto gave him a strange look before relenting as she produced the weapon from her holster and handing it back over, if he was going to use on her he would've done it much sooner after all. As soon as he grasped it he lowered the car window and tossed it quickly into the river below before raising it back up. She looked at him strangely as he explained.

"It wasn't exactly mine"

"The car and the gun, is there anything you haven't stole?" Naoto asked rather concerned.

"...my dashing good looks and sharp wit?"

"Perhaps those are two things you should've stolen instead"

"Ouch my pride...you win this round Shirogane but I'll get you yet" Mikael vowed half heartedly as Naoto couldn't help but laugh.

"How many lifetimes will that take you?"

"I'm hoping to lower it to the double digits eventually I swear" Mikael laughed as he idly checked the time, three forty six. "Looks like we got little more than an hour before boarding...and you doubted I could get us here on time"

"You got lost six times and drove on the wrong side of the road...twice"

"You and your facts, I look at it as an opportunity to bond while getting lost within nature...literally" Mikael joked as Naoto attempted to understand his strange excuse.

"Was this before or after you almost ran into a tree?" Naoto asked as Mikael coughed in discomfort.

"Well trees are assholes" Mikael pointed out, earning a perplexed look in return.

"I'm...sure" Naoto decided to leave it at that, lest she go mad trying to figure out the inner workings of his mind. _Well I know that he's not boring at least...though I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse, _Naoto thought as she observed the city sights, she had heard of Misogami but she had no idea how large of a city it was, it was quite impressive. They eventually found the airport as they managed to snag a parking spot up front.

"You do know this is only one hour parking right?" Naoto asked as she noticed the sign.

"It's not my car" Mikael shrugged as he locked the car and left the keys on the roof, no need for them anymore after all. Naoto simply shrugged, wondering how brutal of a lecture she would've gotten from her grandfather if he knew how many crimes she had overlooked in the last couple of days. It was for a good reason but she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. As they entered the sleek airport terminal and headed towards the security Naoto spoke up.

"I need to use the restroom, wait for a moment wont you?" Naoto asked as Mikael nodded and leaned towards a waist high wall that separated the entry way from the escalator toward the lower level. Within a few moments he felt someone's presence next to him.

"You don't mind if I smoke here do you?" A female voice asked from his left.

"Eh go ahead" Mikael casually allowed as he turned to eye the stranger next to him, it was a caucasian woman who looked to be a few years older than him with a pixie haircut that was dyed red, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a design he didn't recognize, a colorful skirt that seemed to border on too short and just right and black boots. Her most prominent feature were her eyes which were a fiery red, quite strange and could've been intimidating if it wasn't for the kindness that they held. "Where you two off to if you don't mind me asking?" She asked as she brought a freshly lit cigarette to her lips and inhaled.

"New York for...a vacation" Mikael lied, finding her use of 'you two' strange, she probably just saw Naoto head off to the restroom.

"Ah New York is such a lovely place, I do work there sometimes" She explained as she seemed to eye Mikael with interest.

"Oh really, what do you do? If you don't mind me asking" Mikael questioned, curious as to why she was even talking to him in the first place.

"I do some contract work...I have to travel quite a bit, but well it's what I have to do, work and all that" She complained with a chuckle.

"I see, I do a bit of the same in a way" Mikael idly mentioned as he just summed her up as just a person who was making small talk.

"I would certainly hope not, my work can be killer on the back if you understand what I mean"

"Porn star?" Mikael asked in a joking manner, partly curious at how she would react.

"I'll go ahead and leave it up to the imagination if that suits your fancy" She joked flirtatiously as Mikael simply raised an eyebrow...just an eyebrow. She stared down at her silver watch as Mikael noticed her black ring on her pinky that looked to be expertly crafted, _Nice ring... _

"Oh no my flight leaves in ten minutes, it was fun chatting but I should get going!" She frantically said before tripping on the carpet, Mikael quickly caught her. "Ah my savior, the last thing I need is a big ugly bruise" She laughed as she held her hand out, Mikael took it and helped her upright. "You two have a fun time, I hear New York's gonna be quite eventful soon" She said rather strangely before hurrying off into the crowd toward the security line.

"It always is?" Mikael said rather perplexed more to himself than anyone else. "Man...that was weird"

"Who was that?" Naoto asked inquisitively as she returned, eyeing the direction the strange woman went.

"I have no idea...just someone that I made some small talk with" Mikael explained before his vision blurred and an excruciating headache came over him, before he could really figure out what was going on it stopped, leaving him feeling rather confused.

"Are you alright?" Naoto asked with concern as she noticed Mikael grab his head with a pained look. He simply stared back at her processing her words before answering a few moments later.

"Yeah...I guess I didn't get much sleep last night" Mikael reasoned as he made his way towards the security line, Naoto eyed him for a moment before catching up to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So let's see only things to mention really is that while the story is moving somewhat slow it'll start moving along nicely as more of the plot gets revealed. Also the song quoted is Burden by Opeth, a very lovely song in my opinion. Anyway if you like the story please feel free to review, favorite and possibly send me your life savings, no first born children though, the cops said no more of that...jerks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: It took me a little longer to get this chapter put up and done, this chapter required me to do a bit more studying so I don't get fundamental things wrong. I've never been to New York or jersey so I just wanted to make sure I got basic things correct, as far as locations go I'll probably be making some of them up so I guess you call it a pseudo New York, kinda in the same vein that metropolis in superman is basically New York but not. Probably a copout but it'll just make it easier for everyone I feel, but yeah if I get some stuff wrong then I apologize, I'm trying my bestest goddammit!

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Fateless Fortune**

**Chapter 5**

They had just barely made it onto the plane as they settled into their seats, they were first class seats so they were slightly larger and more comfortable than the normal ones, more expensive but considering what they slept upon the night before they were just thankful for something clean. Naoto settled into a window seat while Mikael sat to her left.

"Nervous?" Mikael asked as he noted her distant expression as she stared out the window.

"Perhaps...it's just been a long time since I've left the country for a place so far away"

"I thought you were a world renowned ace detective, solving the mysteries of the world one nazi ass kicking at a time" Mikael dramatized while Naoto raised an eyebrow.

"If only my job were like the movies, though I can tell you for a fact that theres a lot more to being a detective than gunfights and ridiculous one liners"

"Oh really, care to elaborate?" Mikael asked with curiosity as the plane started down the runway, the next few hours mostly consisted of Naoto regaling Mikael of her experiences as a detective, though her rather dry manner of recalling facts and motives were told more like a historian would, which translated to a rather dull method of storytelling. Mikael still listened intently nonetheless since he still found the stories behind the crimes to be quite interesting, Naoto appreciated his determination since she was quite aware of how lackluster of a storyteller she was. Soon after that Naoto decided that some rest was in order, Mikael agreed wholeheartedly as he laid his head back and fell asleep almost as quickly as it took him to lay back.

Mikael awoke in a strange room...alone. At least he thought it was a room, it was hard to tell with the dense fog that oppressed his vision to the point where it felt claustrophobic. He tried harder to examine his surroundings but it was useless as he suddenly felt the space around him compress towards him, like some sort of sick trap. He tried to get away but to no avail as the walls closed in on him with haste, however before he was crushed the walls stopped with just enough room for him to move forward in a straight line, his shoulders brushing against something he couldn't describe. The fog seemed to drain from what looked now to be a hallway towards a strange blue and black portal, before he could question the events taking place around him a voice boomed from the doors direction.

"_What do you seek?"_

The question seemed to have no context whatsoever as Mikael simply stood dumbfounded, the voice had no discernible gender or traits to it that could give it any sort of human origin...it chilled him to the core.

"_If it is the truth that you seek...enter"_

The voice sounded much more reserved as the portal before him dissipated, revealing another fog covered room, much larger than the hallway.

"Well I sure as hell ain't staying here...yeah sure I like truth, truth is cool" Mikael muttered to himself as he entered the room cautiously as he now was in a circular room, almost like an arena. Before he could contemplate as to why he was in such a place he felt a weight in his right hand as a long sword had seemingly materialized into his grip. The strange thing aside from the whole sword teleporting thing was that even though he had never handled such a weapon in his life it felt so...right, like an extension of himself almost, he gave it a couple of test swings and found the weight to be quite comfortable in his hands.

"Ok I have a sword...and I'm in an arena I guess? So that means...oh this can't be good" Mikael shuddered as he felt a presence before him...or around him, this fog was hell on the senses. His ears picked up the sound of something heavy being dragged on the ground, he couldn't pinpoint the source of the sound, his mind was in too much disarray. He took a deep breath and gripped the sword tighter as he focused as best he could to pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"...behind!" Mikael said to himself as he rolled forward followed by a loud thud behind him, he quickly turned himself around and faced the noise in a fighting stance that he had no idea he knew. He saw only a silhouette of what looked to be a sizeable form, but the most prominent feature was the one thing that he could see rather clearly, a large fearsome looking axe. The figure lifted the axe back up and hoisted it upon its shoulder as it stood, its gaze piercing through the fog toward Mikael.

"Who are you?" Mikael demanded as the figure didn't respond, it seemed to think for a moment before the voice from before returned.

"_You can see despite the fog...interesting indeed" _It had ignored his question as it charged forward with disorienting speed axe raised high, Mikael quickly as if by instinct raised the sword to meet the axe's swing, creating an ear piercing ring as metal clashed on metal. The figure held his stance as Mikael fought to keep the axe at bay.

"_I see...that's who you are...guardian of truth" _The voice bellowed to Mikael's confusion.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mikael shouted with rage as he pushed the axe away and made a horizontal swing toward the figure who dodged the strike with minimal effort. The figure quickly countered by attempting another swing same as before, Mikael rose to counter the attack like before but the figure changed his pattern at the last second as it shouted a word that Mikael couldn't understand before a wave of black energy rushed toward him like a tidal wave. The attack hit dead on as Mikael had no defense against such a force, knocking the wind out of him as he laid on the ground in unbearable pain, the figure was upon him axe raised as it seemed determined to end it right there. Mikael felt true fear course through him as he saw the axe descend towards him, the executioners axe.

"No...no you son of a bitch I am not dying here!" Mikael shouted with fervor as he felt an energy of unknown origin surge through him, his vision was overcome with a black haze momentarily as he heard the sound of metal clash against metal, his vision returned to see the axe that momentarily spelt his demise blocked by a blade that looked old and decrepit, tainted by a black energy that felt disturbing yet...comforting. He looked up towards the blades origin to see what looked to be a creature in a black cloak, its features completely hidden in its disguise. The creature looked to be of a human form...loosely, its cloak kept shifting in shape, giving it an indiscernible form, but Mikael definitely saw a pair of armored gauntlets gripping the tainted blade. The axe wielding figure looked to be surprised so Mikael took the opportunity to give a counterattack as he grasped his sword and swung towards the figure, however what he did not expect was the cloaked form that saved him to dissipate and fuse with his sword in mid strike, not only making the weapon glow with a mysterious dark energy, but it seemed to give his strike unnatural power as the blade made contact with the figure. The figure seemed to be harmed by the strike as it retreated back, giving Mikael time to catch his breath.

"_Your path leads only to death...it is our fate" _The figure warned cryptically before it seemed to wilt away and become one with the fog, disappearing completely.

"Goddamn I hate cryptic bullshit" Mikael muttered as he saw the cloaked form leave his blade and reform before him, giving him a better look, staring into its ragged black hood was akin to staring into a void, empty yet full of mystery. To anyone else this creature would be viewed as a fearsome monstrosity, but to Mikael it was a savior. He felt something emanating from the creature, like it was communicating with him not with words, but with what could only be described as pure emotion. Mikael felt the creature was offering...good will? That was the best he could come up with before the creature disappeared with a blue glow and what looked to be a card took its place.

_"I am thou, and thou art I...Persona" _Mikael heard a voice inside his head as the card descended into his palm as he promptly grasped the object.

"You're a Persona? And your name is...Nott...it's Nott" Mikael said to himself as the information left his lips without him really knowing how it came to him. His vision immediately started to blur as he felt himself lose consciousness...

Mikael woke with a start as he heard an announcement that they would be arriving in New York in an hour with an approximate arrival time of six pm.

"That was...weird" Mikael whispered to himself as he recalled the dream he just had with vivid detail, it felt too real...and realizing that his body felt it got hit by a tidal wave didn't help either. _With all these weird dreams I'm having one might think that I'm cracking...the fact that I can't disagree kinda scares the shit outta me, _He thought as he took a deep breath and sighed in an effort to relax as he idly looked down to his right to see that Naoto had ended up falling asleep on his arm, he questioned how comfortable that truly was but decided to just let her be. He decided to attempt to get some last minute rest before they landed.

One awkward wake up and one too many security lines later Mikael and Naoto finally made it outside, the weather cloudy with a clear indication of a rainy night to come. They made their way to a rather full parking garage bustling with travelers entering and exiting.

"Where did you say your car was?" Naoto asked curiously as examined the rather strange variety of vehicles parked about.

"Oh yeah about that...oh here we go!" Mikael beamed cheerfully as he pulled out his keys and headed toward a motorcycle with a very faded dark red paintjob.

"Are you serious?" Naoto asked tiredly as she stared at the vehicle, she was quite used to the scooters that were prevalent in Inaba, but this looked much bigger and much more...noisy, which was confirmed as the engine roared to life.

"Well yeah unless you wanna walk" Mikael chuckled as he produced a worn dark blue helmet from the motorcycles side compartment. "I only have one so you better take it" He offered as Naoto grasped the helmet and examined it.

"I thought it was illegal to drive a vehicle like this without head protection"

"Eh probably, but I got a pretty thick skull so I can take a knock or two" Mikael joked as he knocked himself on the head with his fist lightly for emphasis. Naoto fastened the helmet onto her head and mounted the bike as she tried her best to hold on without having to hold on to Mikael's chest, she'd just rather avoid that. "You sure you can hold on like that?" Mikael questioned as he pulled out of the parking space and eying her attempt to balance herself.

"I'll be just fine" Naoto assured sternly as she tried her best to balance, which failed as soon as the bike suddenly gained speed, causing her to instinctively wrap her arms around his chest to avoid falling backward. "Be careful you idiot!" She scolded rather uncharacteristically.

"What? Call me a smartass but It's not my fault that getting home requires moving forward" Mikael pointed out.

"You're a smartass, now be more careful" Naoto warned as she jut settled with holding onto Mikael for dear life as he simply shrugged and hit the gas, driving out of the parking garage and towards the airport exit onto the highway.

"So do you normally give bear hugs or am I just that cuddly?" Mikael joked at her expense with a laugh.

"I'm just trying to live to tomorrow" Naoto responded unamused as Mikael gave a more genuine laugh.

"Aren't we all?" He whispered as he eyed the cityscape in the distance that looked rather picturesque with the sunset behind it giving the sky a warm hue of orange.

"So what's New York like?" Naoto asked out of curiosity, she had travelled to quite a few places with her grandfather in the past but never to America let alone New York.

"Well it's loud, expensive, crowded and the traffic is about as fun as clawing out your lungs with a spork, but it's a great place once you get used to it...and considering that I grew up in a backwater town in the middle of practically nowhere it took me quite a while to adjust, this clunker of a motorcycle probably didn't help much either" Mikael explained as he maneuvered around a blue sedan, a move that the driver didn't seem to appreciate as he yelled something inaudible.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story but let's just say that I didn't leave Prosper Springs on a good note" Mikael stated rather cryptically as he casually flipped off the driver of the sedan and sped up.

"With your manners I couldn't imagine why" Naoto said rather sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I know right? People are dicks...but at least I'm driving on the right side of the road right?" Mikael laughed as he exited off the highway towards a crowded city street. Naoto conceded that perhaps a lack of manners was a better alternative to head on collisions, but her mind was ripped from those thoughts as she took in the full scale of the city, the buildings were large and imposing, seemingly built more for sheer size as opposed to efficiency, she didn't know whether that was actually the truth, but she was definitely much more used to Japanese architecture. It took them a good hour thanks to traffic to finally pull up to Mikael's apartment building, an unassuming red brick building in Newark that was still standing despite the questionable condition of the bricks themselves. Mikael pulled the bike up to the curbside parking space that was surprisingly unoccupied a turned off the engine before dismounting.

"Home sweet home!" Mikael cheerfully boasted as Naoto stared with a raised eyebrow.

"It's...cozy?" Naoto tried to find the right word to describe the building

"Hey you try finding a place around here that doesn't cost an arm and a leg in rent, I'm just lucky I haven't sold any organs...yet" Mikael joked with a laugh but suddenly stopped as a man that looked to be a police officer in his thirties with a rather portly build approached.

"Well look who it is, how have ya been man?" The officer asked in a rather friendly manner as he pulled Mikael into a rather awkward looking hug, Mikael patted his back feebly as he was released.

"Uh nothing much Phil, just got back from a trip" Mikael answered as Naoto approached them.

"Oh well that's cool man, who's your friend?" Phil asked as Naoto decided to introduce herself.

"Naoto Shirogane" She replied formally as she extended her hand.

"Phil Kucharski, it's good to meet ya!" Phil stated happily and he grasped her hand with a shake. "So you from around here or..."

"I smuggled her in a box from the mysterious far east" Mikael joked as Naoto shot him an incredulous look.

"Oh cool I love China!" Phil added as an awkward silence overtook the conversation momentarily. "I...I did it again didn't I?" Phil asked with a pained look on his face.

"Yeah...the correct answer was Japan" Mikael confirmed as he peered over at Naoto who simply stared at the man with indifference, as if it didn't even bother her, but Mikael got the feeling that she was just trying not to say anything.

"I'm so sorry, really I am! I mean it's just kinda hard to tell the difference somet-" Phil was cut off from digging himself into an even deeper hole as Naoto held up a hand.

"Just...don't worry about it" Naoto calmly suggested as Mikael decided to change the subject before the poor bastard said anything else.

"So uh how are things at the station?" Mikael asked

"Busy as hell man, Pats been working me like it's a sweat shop or something, we've been getting calls from all the neighboring precincts...oh yeah that reminds me, Pats been trying to call ya for the past few days so you may wanna talk to him, ya know how he gets"

"That Irish bastard knows where I live doesn't he?" Mikael asked with a laugh

"Well yeah but cut him some slack, he's been swamped lately, hell I'm surprised he even has time to pick up a phone"

"Yeah yeah I know, I'll go see him tomorrow or something, I'm beat today" Mikael assured as he yawned and stretched out his arms.

"I hear ya man it's been like the stations on fire since the whole...uh hold on a sec" Phil interrupted as he pulled out his phone and answered, he immediately pulled the phone away as a very loud authoritative voice boomed from the speaker as Phil tried to defend himself from the caller.

"I got a call...well no I didn't get them...they ran away!...I tried to but those guys were like marathon run...why you gotta be like that boss I've been trying to lose the weight...No I'm not...yes sir I'll be back soon" Phil sighed as he pocketed the phone.

"I'm guessing by the jab at your uh...build that Pat called?" Mikael asked

"Mhmm he's pissed as usual, I gotta get on back to the station, but seriously man go see him tomorrow, he's worried about ya" Phil pleaded seriously as he ran back down the street, almost tripping over a crack in the sidewalk before disappearing from view.

"That was...interesting" Naoto commented as she followed Mikael who was heading inside.

"He's a good guy, just a bit scatterbrained and has an angry Irishman with a love for hard liquor for a boss" Mikael explained as he held the door open for Naoto "M'lady" He addressed mockingly as Naoto simply entered without regarding him and headed towards the elevator which did nothing when she pressed the button.

"That thing hasn't worked in months, up the stairs missy fourth floor, get them lovely legs a movin!" Mikael shouted cheerfully as he ran up the stairs with ease. Naoto grunted with annoyance, after her day the last thing she wanted was cardio exercise, it was even more annoying that she was rather tired by the time she made it up the fourth flight while Mikael hadn't seemed to break a sweat. Acknowledging that perhaps a revival of a proper exercise regiment was in order mentally she followed him to room four twelve. Inside revealed a modest sized apartment with all the basic amenities one would need, showing that while he didn't live lavishly he clearly lived comfortably enough, it was unfortunate that the apartment was rather messy.

"Well shit I didn't even realize how messy this place was when I left...sorry about that" Mikael apologized as he opened the fridge with a rather annoyed expression. "No food either? Jeez uncovering secret bomb plots makes ya forget things it seems" He sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"It's quite alright, though we should probably clean this as soon as possible" Naoto suggested as she eyed the various papers and miscellaneous items scattered about. "As far as sleeping arrangements go..?"

"Only got one bed, I can probably set something up with the couch..."

"The bed will be fine"

"...pardon?"

"I will also require space to work, moving some of this furniture will be necessary"

"hold on a sec..."

"And this lack of food won't do either, we will have to make a trip to fix that..."

"Ok I see where this is going now" Mikael groaned as Naoto gave him a cold stare.

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" Naoto questioned as she stiffened her posture.

"Look I know we're all tired from the trip and everything that's going on, but that doesn't give you the right to waltz into my apartment and start ordering me around!" Mikael suddenly shouted, not really meaning to come off as rudely as he did, but invading his personal space in such a manner was one of his triggers.

"There's no reason to shout, I'm merely suggesting what I need to work properly"

"So you need me to rearrange my entire apartment, give up my bed and basically become your assistant to order around to do that?" Mikael accused, honestly trying to control himself.

"I've said no such thing! I just need a proper working space as well as a proper method of rest in order to work efficiently" Naoto countered, starting to get agitated.

"And I got nothing against that, but just don't try to boss me around like I'm a goddamn servant or something!"

"Like it or not I'm the detective here, therefore my needs supersede yours in this situation" Naoto pragmatically pointed out, somewhat regretting her choice of words.

"Oh I see...and uh let me ask you oh great detective how did you discover that a crazy asshole was gonna bomb Inaba with something called a veil cracker? Oh right...that was me" Mikael countered as Naoto's patience seemed to run out.

"And yet he still succeeded" Naoto attacked as Mikael visibly winced.

"Oh what you think you could've done better?!" Mikael shouted with pure anger.

"I believe my chances of success would've been higher that yours yes" Naoto replied in a pragmatic manner that only seemed to make it worse to hear.

"...fine then you win, move what you want, but if your gonna act like your all that and can do everything on your own then on your own you shall be, I'm heading out...make yourself at home" Mikael seethed as he quickly made his exit, being sure to slam the door behind him. Naoto could hardly compute the many emotions going through her at that moment, anger, frustration and annoyance among others, but as she took a deep breath and exhaled she was overcome with a strong sense of guilt. He had acted rather childishly in some ways yes, but she had as well. Going over the events of the last few minutes in her head she had to admit that what he said about her trying to command him like a subordinate wasn't wrong...not to mention that her verbal attacks were completely unwarranted. She held her head in her hand and sighed as she came to the conclusion that she definitely had some apologizing to do when he got back.

Outside meanwhile Mikael could be seen pacing the outside of the building ranting and raving to the concern of all passing by. A good ten minutes had gone by as he slowly came to the rather annoying conclusion that while he may of had valid complaints and that she was overstepping her bounds, the way he had acted had done nothing to make the situation any better nor had his sarcastic remarks. He had always had a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him at the worst of times and he hated it. After a while he stopped and took a deep breath to clear his mind.

"...yeah I'm gonna have to apologize to her or else I'm gonna be the asshole, hate how that works but I'm a man goddammit I know when I fucked up" Mikael muttered to himself as he looked up to see a couple staring at him with concern.

"The fuck you looking at!?" Mikael shouted with a shake of his fist as they quickly retreated down the street, he sighed and mounted his bike. "I'll go get some food...I wonder what she likes? Eh I'll figure it out, but first I need something to drink" He said to himself as he started the bike and headed down the street.

Mikael entered through the doors of Kingston's, a local dive bar that was an apt description of a hole in the wall if there ever was one. Mikael lumbered onto a bar stool, mostly due to being lost in thought and ordered.

"Scotch, straight" Mikael mumbled as he checked his phone, no calls. He heard a glass be set on the table and grasped it. "...You know I've heard of watering down a drink but I think this is a bit much" Mikael joked as he stared at the glass of water.

"I could charge you for a drink if it'll make you feel better" The bartender joked as Mikael stared at the African American woman with unamusement before shrugging and drinking it without complaining.

"I'm guessing your grandpas still mad about last time?" Mikael asked as he took a look around the establishment, empty as usual.

"You could say that, I mean you did break, a table, three chairs, not to mention that you broke the guys nose with one of said chairs-"

"What are you the Spanish inquisition? I know I'm a terrible drunk and all, but I've already apologized for that" Mikael defended hastily as she stared at him with amusement.

"I know I know I'm not trying to ride you too hard about it...don't say it" She warned sternly.

"Say what? Natasha would I ever stoop so low as to make an obvious sex joke?" Mikael laughed as he feigned innocence.

"Yes you would" Natasha answered simply as Mikael feigned being offended.

"Madam you wound me so!"

"Somebody's gotta do it, speaking of which you only come here when your pissed or something, something the matter?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Like an open book, the fact that your more emotional that a pre pubescent girl helps too"

"Damn your cutting deep today aren't ya?" Mikael laughed as Natasha leaned on the bar.

"Can't resist, your too easy to make fun of...but you didn't answer my question"

"Everything's fine, just needed to unwind today that's all" Mikael shrugged as he took another drink.

"Is it a girl?"Natasha asked mischievously

"No nothing like that"

"...new boyfriend?"

"NO! Theres not even an old boyfriend you spreader of lies"

"Ok fine no boyfriend, but it's gotta be a girl" Natasha declared as Mikael let out a sigh

"And what proof do you have of this?" Mikael asked tiredly

"Well I know for a fact that only a woman can piss you off like this...which is probably why I've never seen you like this"

"That one actually hurt quite a bit, good job, but fine you got me, I have a...friend at the apartment and let's just say that we both vented a bit and I...didn't take it well" Mikael admitted as he remembered the argument.

"Ah, so you haven't fucked her yet?" She asked as Mikael's expression went to that of annoyance.

" Get your mind outta the gutter woman, I have SOME class you know" Mikael chastised as he hid a blush.

"Fine fine ruin all the fun why don't ya, well what did you guys argue about?" She asked a bit more seriously as Mikael thought over his words carefully, so not to divulge any sensitive details.

"Let's just say that the last couple of days have been...eventful and we just lashed out at each other, at least that's what I think anyway"

"We're only human man, sometimes we do and say things that we don't mean for stupid reasons, it happens. I'm sure if you just go back and talk to her then she'll understand, after all she's gotta have quite a head of her shoulders to put up with you for so long" Natasha assured in a way that would only make sense to Mikael.

"And through some twist of logic your right once again...I really should work on my people skills, they kinda suck"

"Yes they do but as the person that uses you as a punching bag, aka your friend I'm going to have to kick you out of this shithole and tell you to go back to her and work out your frustrations in a heat of raw, passiona-"

"And that's where I leave" Mikael interrupted as he made his way to the door before turning to ask one more question. "By the way you know any good sushi places around here?"

"I think theres one a couple of blocks down that way" She answered with a point of her finger.

"Thanks...I'll see ya around" Mikael smiled as he opened the door to leave.

"Go get her tiger!" Natasha encouraged as Mikael pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're a ridiculous and silly person!" Mikael shouted back with a laugh as he left to hopefully work on those people skills.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Chapter got a bit long so I cut it here, hopefully the next update will be quicker but we shall see, until next time dear reader.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me lest you challenge me to gladiatorial combat for honor and totally not because I don't wanna pay legal fees, those suck bro.

* * *

**Fateless Fortune**

**Chapter 6**

Mikael was drained physically and mentally as he walked into his apartment with bags of food and various other things that he had decided to pick up while he was out. He laid the bags down on the counter with a loud thud as his arms gave out, strained from carrying the heavy load up the stairs. As he took a breather he noticed that his apartment looked a bit different, it was much cleaner for starters, the various papers and scraps of trash had been cleared which made the living space admittingly much more appealing than before. He decided to start putting the groceries up as he heard footsteps come from the back hallway.

"Oh your back already?" Naoto asked plainly as she plopped down on the couch, looking rather tired.

"Yeah I threw a hissy fit for about an hour or so and then decided I had better things to do, so I picked up some stuff and some dinner or us" Mikael explained as he brought out a takeout box and set it down on the coffee table. "I don't really know what you like so I got some California rolls, it probably ain't as good as the stuff in Japan but you know..." Mikael's thought trailed off awkwardly as Naoto spoke up.

"Oh I don't mind really thank you" Naoto thanked just as awkwardly as she opened the box and started to eat, turns out she was a lot hungrier than she first thought as she practically devoured the meal before Mikael finished putting up groceries and joined her.

"Well...I'll have to remember that you like California rolls" Mikael said with a chuckle as he started to eat his meal.

"It's one of my favorites actually" Naoto revealed as Mikael gave a small nod, they both sat in awkward silence as the air was thick with discomfort, after a few minutes Mikael had enough.

"About what I said..."

"No no I should apol-" Naoto started before a look of annoyance caused her to lose her words.

"No apologies!" Mikael shouted suddenly before his face relaxed into a soft smile. "Theres no need to apologize, we both said some things that we didn't really mean, it's been a rough couple of days and tensions are high...it was bound to happen" Mikael shrugged as he did a once over of the room. "Actually I should be thanking you, this place hasn't looked this clean for a while"

"It...it was the least I could do for...you know" Naoto tried to explain as she found it strangely difficult to articulate her thoughts.

"I forgive you"

"Come again?" Naoto asked confused

"I forgive you...not that I was REALLY mad or anything, but I get what you meant" Mikael assured as his face exuded calm.

"For you to be so calm, it's almost irritating" Naoto sighed as she laid back, fatigue getting to her slightly.

"Well we've got a lot more important things to worry about than personal bullshit right? Besides the way I see it we both fucked up and we both tried to do something to make up for it, I'd say that calls it even wouldn't you agree?" Mikael asked as Naoto considered his words.

"I suppose so but still..." Naoto was cut off by her hat being removed from her head and placed on another as Mikael fixed it in place.

"As cute as you can be when your indecisive...I think I prefer you when you're more confident, so until you get back to normal I'm stealing your hat" Mikael taunted as he felt a pain in his left arm and the hat ripped off his head and placed back where it belonged. "Well I didn't mean punch but close enough I suppose" Mikael winced as he rubbed the spot where her fist made contact.

"It looks weird on you, besides you do have a point, we do have more important things to worry about for the time being" Naoto seemed to regain some composure as Mikael smirked knowingly.

"You just wanted to punch me didn't you?" Mikael eyed as Naoto looked away.

"...I will neither disagree nor agree" She replied formally as Mikael gave a haughty laugh.

"Like a damn lawyer you skillfully evade my question, truly you are the premier detective of our age!" Mikael bellowed dramatically, earning a disapproving glare.

"How am I going to put up with your constant sarcasm?" Naoto asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh trust me it only gets worse from here, you may as well throw me out the window while you still can" Mikael joked as he disposed of the takeout containers.

"I would, but your too important of a pawn to throw away so carelessly" Naoto joked with a smirk as Mikael disappeared into the back hallway.

"Oh yes my queen for this pawn has many uses, some more how should we say...risqué than others?" Mikael suggestively joked as Naoto's face broke out in a deep blush.

"T-That's not what I meant and you know it!" Naoto shouted defensively as Mikael walked back into the living room carrying what looked to be sheets, a pillow and a comforter, which he proceeded to toss onto her suddenly as she was covered completely, which only served to aggravate her further. Mikael just stood silently as he watched her throw the sheets off herself in a display that was rather reminiscent of what I child would do.

"So you want me to actually set up a place for you to sleep or are ya just going to sit there and pout?" Mikael questioned as she moved away from the couch with a grunt, allowing him to fix the couch into a makeshift bed.

"You are probably one of the most aggravating people I've come across you know that?" Naoto scolded as Mikael simply shrugged.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Mikael stated as he calmly made her a place to sleep, making sure to smooth out any wrinkles in the sheets and make it as comfortable as possible. When he finished he picked up some old sleep in shirts that were mixed into the pile and laid them on the table. "Theres some sleep in shirts and shorts in there...somewhere, I don't know if any of it will fit but you know it's probably better than nothing" Mikael explained as Naoto listened on, somewhat surprised by how considerate he was being, after all it would've been a lot easier to just throw her to the couch and leave it at that.

"I...thank you" Naoto said sincerely as Mikael gave a smile in return.

"No need, If I'm throwing you on the couch I may as well try to make it as comfortable as possible, it's kind of shitty couch though so you know..."

"No no It's quite satisfactory really" Naoto assured as Mikael suddenly yawned.

"Ok...that's good because I'm tired as shit...I'm gonna go get some sleep now" Mikael mumbled with increasing incoherency as he slowly turned and made his way towards his bedroom. "I was being serious you know...I prefer you when your confident, suits you much better" Mikael reminded suddenly as Naoto gave a look of confusion followed by a soft smile as she reflected on her opinion of the strange character she has found herself with. He was foulmouthed, rude, bullheaded and not to mention a deceptively sharp tongue that has found a way to get to her in ways that she found unsettling. For as bad as all that was she could also appreciate how kind and sincere he could be when he really put his mind to it, he also had a straightforward and blunt way of putting things that she found oddly refreshing, a strange thing to mention considering his constant sarcasm. Her inner thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud as she looked up to find Mikael rubbing his forehead.

"Fuck you wall...that hurt" Mikael muttered angrily as he readjusted himself to prevent any further run ins with the ever formidable wall.

"He may also have an anger problem as well, wonderful" Naoto whispered to herself as she decided to change and get ready for bed.

Mikael awoke with a start as he stood in what looked to be a living room of sorts, certainly not his though as he noted the high end furniture and decorations such as paintings and vases that adorned the room, each one no doubt worth more money than he's ever seen in his life. Before he could discern anymore however he felt his body move towards the hallway to the left, he tried to wrestle control of himself back but it seems that he never had it to begin with, but rather that he was observing through the eyes of another, he couldn't hear or feel anything either as his sight seemed to be the only sense that worked properly. He observed as whoever this was lumbered through the hallway and stop at what looked to be a bedroom door, the figure reached forward, turned the knob and pushed forward as the figure was immediately flung backward as Mikael felt himself get dizzy despite not feeling what exactly caused the figure to get flung back in the first place. Mikael saw something zoom past in corner of his vision as the figure immediately propped itself back on its feet with inhuman speed, allowing Mikael to catch a glimpse of an older man that was holding what looked to be a shotgun. Mikael was now quite glad that he couldn't feel anything as he noticed a bit of smoke escaping the barrel, he didn't know what it felt like to be shot and he didn't want to change that anytime soon, though it did raise the question of whose perspective he was viewing through since whoever it was could take a shotgun blast point blank and get up like it was nothing.

The figure lumbered forward toward the man who had a look of pure shock, a reasonable reaction given the circumstances, the man shot off another round at the figure who simply continued to lumber forward in the same pace as the man turned to run further down the hallway toward what looked to be a room with a wall of windows overlooked a familiar cityscape as the figure lifted an object that was in its hand the whole time over its head with both hands and threw it with blistering speed as it embedded itself in the man's back, the weight of the object tossing him like a ragdoll into the room. The figure made its way toward the man on the ground who seemed to be trying to crawl away in an attempt to get away, a futile effort Mikael realized as he identified the object in his back as a very large axe. The figure grasped the axe and dragged the man behind him with it still in his back, Mikael was rightfully horrified by the display as he was now thankfully that he also couldn't hear anything, otherwise his ears would probably be flooded with bloodcurdling screams of pain and agony. The figure stopped near the glass wall overlooking a very long drop as it turned to the man who was still fighting for his life and pulled the axe from his back in one motion, causing blood to pour profusely from the wound.

The figure turned the man over with its foot so that he laid on his back and placed its foot upon his chest to prevent him from moving as the figure placed the axe blade near the man's neck. Mikael would've given anything to wake up from this nightmare before what he knew what was going to happen happened but he had a strong feeling that he wouldn't be so lucky, this was one nightmare that he was going to have to endure. It was hard to make out any detailed features in the heat of all that was happening but one thing that stuck out to Mikael was the man's eyes, a steely, defiant gaze that seemed to challenge, no DARE the figure to kill him, there was no doubt that whoever the man was that was on the wrong end of the headsman's axe was facing his fate in a way that few ever could. The axe was raised above the figures head in a way that reminded Mikael of his other dream, if you could call also being decapitated a dream, only this time Mikael knew that there wasn't going to be a miracle to save the poor bastard before him, this was confirmed as the axe swung down and embedded itself in the man's neck. Mikael didn't have words to describe the experience he was having, the only thing he knew was that it made him want to throw up, everything from watching the blood pour from the neck wound to watching as the life faded from the man's eyes as the axe was raised and brought down once again to completely sever the head from the body, it all made him sick to his stomach and watching it from the angle that he was only made it worse, almost like he was the one doing this unthinkable act.

Mikael's vision thankfully started to fade as the image of the beheaded man faded from view, he had no idea what the figure was thinking at the time but Mikael had the feeling that there was no pleasure being had from whoever was committing the act, a feeling that Mikael wasn't sure made it any better or just even worse.

The next morning was a rather quiet one as both Naoto and Mikael seemed to be just as tired as they were the night before, though for very different reasons as Mikael couldn't seem to hear the end of as they traveled to his source's house to hopefully advance their investigation of the mysterious reemergence of the Inaba fog as well as countless other questions that plagued their minds.

"I mean really did you intentionally put rocks in that couch?" Naoto continued voicing her complaints about the couch, which was one of the most uncomfortable things she has ever had to sleep on.

"Yes Naoto I put rocks in my own couch and made you sleep on it, my nefarious plan has indeed been foiled" Mikael answered sarcastically as navigated the motorcycle between traffic as to waste as little time as possible.

"The sarcasm is unneeded, though I suppose we will address this at a better time, for now can you tell me about who we're meeting?"

"Hmm oh yeah I haven't told you about him yet have I? Ok well I'm supposed to only say that he goes by the moniker of Black Hand, a handler and orchestrator of many diabolical plots of ever expanding complexity...but fuck that I call him Barry" Mikael explained as he mocked the description in a rather childish way.

"I see...Barry?"

"That's his real name, he doesn't like it when people use it...which is totally why I always use it" Mikael said with a grin.

"Is he reputable?" Naoto asked as Mikael gave a hearty laugh.

"He's more like a douche bag...well technically he's my boss or something, but whatever" Mikael gave a shrug before continuing. "But if you're really asking does he have what were looking for all I can tell ya is that you'll be hard pressed to find anybody else with as many connections and sources as this guy...just don't mention the receding hairline"

"I'll...keep that in mind" Naoto assured half heartedly as she noticed that the concrete jungle of a city gave way to a more suburban neighborhood, white picket fences and all. They eventually pulled up to an unassuming yellow house with a fairly well manicured lawn, nothing about it screamed out criminal mastermind, which Naoto figured was the point. Mikael opened the fence door for Naoto as they made their way to the front door which Mikael gave a knock, a few seconds afterward a voice from a speaker fixed to the top of the door spoke.

"Who dares knock upon the domicile of the orchestrator of plots that no mortal alive has yet to unrav-"

"Yo Barry quit acting like a dumb nerd and open up" Mikael interrupted has he pounded on the door in annoyance.

"Wha-DONT SAY MY NAME! Who knows whose listening" The voice chided with paranoia.

"If anyone is still able to listen despite you constantly inflating your own ego then maybe they deserve to know your real name, now open up I got shit to do today" Mikael jabbed as he continued to pound on the door, Naoto on the other hand just watched from the side in confusion. Eventually the door swung open to reveal a balding man of a rather short and portly stature with thick rimmed glasses, he certainly didn't look the outdoorsy type.

"Well about time you showed up, what took you so long? You do know how valuable my time is don't you? No don't answer because I already know that you do, your just too stupid to understand what that means so I'll explain it real simple like...My time...equals more valuable than yours...GET IT?!" Barry lectured wildly hand gestures and all as Mikael gave him an incredulous look of amusement, Barry's condescending tone would've offended most but to Mikael it was just an amusing show.

"Aww cut me some slack Mr. boss man, traveling halfway across the world to get my ass blown up takes time"

"I heard, but that's not my problem so get inside before you waste anymore of it" Barry commanded as he glanced behind Mikael to examine his other visitor.

"Oh right this is-"

"Naoto Shirogane, call her an ace detective, solved dozens of cases, say she's the best, I know who she is so don't act like I don't" Barry dismissed rudely as Mikael tried to introduce her.

"Just...trying to be polite and shit" Mikael mumbled to himself as he followed Barry inside, noting Naoto's subtle twitch of her eyebrow as she followed quietly, probably for the best all things considered. They walked down the rather dark and dirty hallway towards a room adorned with many computer screens, empty takeout boxes and various files that held no significance to anyone but the grouch of a hermit living there, clearly this well lived in room was where Barry spent most of his time. Barry sat down in a rather well used computer chair and sighed before speaking.

"So since I don't need you to waste my precious time let's just get down to business, over the phone we talked about the terms of your payment for the information you requested...however due to sudden circumstances the deal is being altered"

"Altered...how exactly?" Mikael asked rather confused as Naoto certainly wasn't comprehending the conversation any better, she decided to listen for the time being.

"Well for starters I've doing you a favor, instead of working off the fifty thousand that it would've cost you I'm simply going to have you do a job for me, a VERY important job, you do this for me an we'll call it even" Barry explained as Mikael seemed to only get more apprehensive.

"What job?"

"Yesterday evening an...associate of mine was unceremoniously killed in his own home and I want you to find out who did it" Barry proposed as Mikael suddenly got a sick feeling as he had a strange feeling that he knew where this was going. Mikael went wide eyed as a picture the person in question appeared on the screen, he didn't recognize the man's face but the eyes were something that he could never forget, those defiant eyes...

"Now I know you always have some kind of inane complaint at this point but if you would please-"

"I'll do it" Mikael cut Barry off suddenly

"...not complain...huh ok well yeah...you should...because I said so" Barry stumbled on his words awkwardly as he regained his composure, Naoto noted how tense Mikael had become and how quickly his attitude had changed with interest.

"His name is Boris Kozlov, worked with Russian organized crime groups at a young age as an enforcer, worked his way up then suddenly left Russia and popped up in America in ninety four, got married, had a kid and started working for Kirijo Corporation...everything from that point on is a bit lacking in the information department" Barry detailed as Mikael scoffed.

"What you're the infamous black hand, dealing in all info no matter how obscure and yet that's all you can tell us about one big Russian?"

"Well as much as it pains me to confess...yes, don't get me wrong everything before ninety four I know, every single grisly...disturbing detail, fun fact Boris killed a guy with a cardboard box once...so that's a thing"

"Nice" Mikael nodded as he thought about the circumstances behind that one.

"Anyway everything AFTER ninety four however is...a bit of a haze, especially anything having to do with Kirijo Corp"

"And that's why it's important, because it's something you don't know" Mikael concluded as Barry gave a nod.

"Precisely, it's bad for business to not know, I'm also extremely curious as to who killed him and why"

"Well...where do we start?" Mikael asked as Barry shrugged in annoyance.

"You're the one with the detective, you figure it out...although if I were you I'd probably start with the crime scene itself, it's the penthouse of the Ascension High rise, the one in downtown"

"Boris must get quite the paycheck" Mikael mused as he thought back to the dream, a high rise definitely made sense.

"Indeed, they practically have the building on lockdown so it might be a good idea to ask that cop friend of yours to get you in somehow, but it's up to you really, as long as you get me what I want I could care less how it's done. Now leave, I have business to attend to" Barry dismissed them with a wave of his hand as Mikael rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"You will shall be carried out my lord, I'll keep an eye out for your stolen hair as well" Mikael jabbed as he stepped out with Naoto following behind, Barry simply groaned in frustration before returning to his work.

Mikael and Naoto stepped outside, both relived to be out of the stuffy house and even more relived to be away from Barry's condescension and arrogance. For Mikael shaking off his annoyance came easy due to already being used to the treatment, it wasn't something he looked forward to, but since Barry was basically his boss keeping your mouth shut for the most part and just going along with it worked out better in the long run.

For Naoto however she found shaking off her annoyance to be a much more difficult task, sure she had run into people who were many things that she detested, dense, ignorant, condescending among many other examples, but Barry's brand of social charm was something that she truly wasn't expecting. He annoyed her in a way that almost made her lash out involuntarily, it was almost an achievement on his part since it really took a lot to get under her skin, he barely even addressed her for christs sake. Normally she would just bottle up the emotion and move on but she instead decided to take out her anger instead by kicking in a fence post with enough force to break it in two followed by grabbing the back of Mikael's collar.

"...should I buy the wheelchair now or can ya hold it for a bit longer?" Mikael casually asked, partly surprised at her rather blunt way of handling her anger, understandable though given the circumstances so hopefully a dumb joke would help her calm down a bit, it seemed to work as she loosened her grip with a sigh and straightened out her jacket.

"I must apologize to you for I was wrong in one of my deductions of you" She stated as Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...really?" Mikael asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes I had believed you to be the most insufferable person at times...now I believe you've been beaten in that honor"

"Oh you know just what to say to sweep me off my feet Prince Charming" Mikael joked sarcastically with a laugh, though he could only wonder what the other deductions she had about him.

"Though you can make a comeback, I believe in you" Naoto joked dryly with a roll of her eyes as she stared at him intensely, which made him visibly uncomfortable.

"What did I do this time?" Mikael asked slightly out of habit.

"He mentioned that you two made a deal?"

"Oh that? Well basically he'd give us some leads on where our bomber came from and exchange I'd pay him fifty thousand...I wasn't a fan of that deal in case you couldn't figure it out" Mikael explained as Naoto recalled back when she met with Souji and Mikael had indeed been in a heated discussion over the phone, makes sense.

"And your...willing to pay that sum of money for that information?" She asked more surprised than anything else.

"Well I mean it's important right? It's not like I'm gonna figure out most of this shit on my own...I mean I'm sure you could but then what good would I be? I just wanted to help and if me having to do Barry's dirty work for next to nothing for the next...like forever or something is what it took then well that's what I gotta do" Mikael explained as Naoto was even more surprised by his reasoning, it wasn't thought through very well and dare she say that there were definitely better alternatives, but she couldn't deny that his willingness to make a sacrifice such as that was...unexpected to say the least. She could've berated him about how his action implied that he doubted her ability to attain the information on her own accord, but that would've been a rather shallow conclusion to take away from what he was trying to do. Naoto continued to stare at Mikael with a stony expression as Mikael just looked around awkwardly, trying to look as casual as possible. Naoto finally broke her statue impersonation to lightly jab her index finger into Mikael's chest.

"Your an idiot" Naoto accused as Mikael shrugged with an expression that didn't deny her accusation. "...but I appreciate what you did nonetheless" She finished with a soft smile as she pulled away before her expression returned to normal. "Well I suppose we should get started then" Naoto concluded as she walked towards the motorcycle.

"What no complaints about how much more work we gotta do?" Mikael asked as he expected her to at least express some annoyance about that, the case of the Inaba fog was very important after all.

"No, though I could complain if you wish but I prefer to think that perhaps this investigation may tie into ours in some way...illogical to hope for I know, but the nature of this murder does leave me with questions if nothing else" Naoto concluded as Mikael nodded, she couldn't turn down a case this interesting after all. "Besides if you were so willing to make personal sacrifices to help me with my case, then I'm willing to do the same for yours" Naoto admitted sheepishly as she looked away, Mikael gave a soft smile as he mounted the bike.

"For the record there is no 'my case' 'your case', we're doing this together remember?" Mikael reminded her as he handed her the helmet.

"Yes...I know" She answered with a nod as she mounted the bike behind him. "Though I must say you do make a good chauffeur" She teased as Mikael stared at her with a roll of his eyes before pulling onto the road.

"_This is my life everyone" _Mikael thought as brainstormed how best to give her a quick scare on the way to the police station.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well this took longer than I thought it would, moving to a new place and starting college can be quite time consuming, oh well shit happens I suppose. Thanks for reading and MAYBE the next chapter will be timed better...maybe.


End file.
